Jealous
by Punksbaby
Summary: Jordan Taylor has, in her eyes, the best job ever. PA to the wrestlers on the European Tour, twice a year she gets to be the envy of the fangirls. However, her dream life isn't that simple. *i only own the original characters. Anyone or anything you recognise does not belong to me.*
1. Chapter 1

"I love you" he whispered, kissing me softly. "I'll see you at the arena." I nodded and smiled. "I love you too" I said softly. "Just, well, promise me you'll behave this year. Please?" He grinned. "Jordan" he said. "You know I'll promise you absolutely anything in this whole world. Except that. How about I promise to try and behave? That an acceptable compromise?" "I guess that's as good as I'm gonna get, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded. "Take it or leave it" he said. "Final offer. Going once... Going twice..." "Fine, I'll take it!" I said quickly. He smiled. "I gotta go" he said. "Bus will be leaving soon. Jord?" I looked at him and he smiled. "Love you" he whispered again, opening the door and leaving before he changed his mind.

I went to the window and looked out. Our room, well, his room, looked out over the car park. I smiled as I watched him walk to the bus, pulling his suitcase behind him. "Still don't understand why they had to get on the bus" I grumbled to myself. "The arena is right there." I looked across the other side of the road, watching the fans queuing outside the arena, smiling as I thought back to this time two years ago, when my whole life changed. My phone ringing interrupted my daydreaming and I grabbed it off the table. "Jason?" I asked as I answered. "What's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong" he said laughing. "We're all here at the arena, just wondering where you are? We've all been assigned our stars for this evening." "Go on" I groaned, grabbing my bag. "Hit me with it, I'm on my way. I just parked up at the hotel across the street. So who did I get?" He laughed again. "Oh no" he said. "This one you gotta wait and see. I will admit though, your name does look kinda cute next to his." "If I got Miz again I quit" I warned him as I made sure I grabbed the room key. "See you in a few Jordan" he said, and hung up.

"Finally!" Jason called as I got in the waiting area backstage. I grinned and put my bag in a locker, locking it quickly and pocketing the key. "So?" I asked, folding my arms. "Which lucky superstar has the pleasure of my company tonight?" "Ambrose" Jason said grinning. "No. Fucking. Way." I said, grabbing the sheet from him and scanning it for my name. There it was, in black and white. Jordan Taylor, Dean Ambrose. "Well I'll be damned" I said, smirking to myself. "Hi guys" a voice said. "Sorry we're running a bit late, couldn't prise Ambrose away from his hotel room. Anyway. We're here now, and your appointed stars are waiting in the locker rooms for you. Jordan? Ah, there you are. Dean has the VIP tonight, so you're gonna need to escort him to that. Get him anything he needs, we clear?" "As always" I said, smiling at Triple H. I loved working with him. He winked and walked out of the room. "Have a good night guys" I said, waving at the other PA's as I followed Hunter out of the room. "I'm sure you will!" Jason called back. I laughed and nodded before running after Hunter.

"You're the most competent one in there" he said as we walked the corridor. "That's why I gave you Ambrose tonight. This VIP has to run smoothly. They're having pictures taken in the ring with the championship at the moment. Go get Ambrose and be ready to walk him into the room as soon as you get word from upstairs." I nodded and smiled as we rounded the last corner before the locker rooms. "Oh, and Jordan" Hunter said as Dean walked out of the locker room. "Don't take any of his shit, ok?" "As if I'd give her shit" Dean said, pretending to be hurt. "Come on doll, let's go wait in that room upstairs. I'm sure they won't be long, right?" I nodded. "Sure J...Dean" I said quickly. Hunter nodded and Dean smiled. "Lead the way" he said.

"Fuck Jord" he whispered as we made our way upstairs. "That was fucking close!" "I'm sorry" I groaned. "I knew this was gonna be a nightmare as soon as I found out I had you tonight." "You have me every night" he said wickedly. "Enough Jon" I warned as we walked into the room next to where the VIPs were waiting. He nodded. "Best behaviour, right?" he said. I nodded, looking up quickly as the VIP rep walked in to the room. "You ready?" he asked. Dean nodded and I smiled. "Sure are" I said. "After you, Dean." He smiled and walked ahead of me into the room full of fans.

Ever the professional, the signing went as smoothly as I hoped. "Do you have a girlfriend?" a young fan asked as she waited for him to sign her picture. He glanced across at me quickly before looking back at her. Not quickly enough. "Is she your girlfriend?" another fan asked, looking across at me. I smiled and shook my head. "No, she's not" I said, walking over to them. "I'm just his babysitter for tonight. Does everyone have their autographs? I have to take Dean downstairs now so he can get ready for his match." They all nodded and he smiled. "Nice meeting you guys" he said, waving as I led him downstairs.

"I can't believe you denied me, Jord" he said quietly. I looked at him and smiled. "Did you want me to get lynched in there Jon?" I asked. "Because that's what would have happened if we just admitted it." He nodded slowly. "I know" he said quietly, holding my hand. "I just, I'm sick of hiding it. Of hiding us. Two years Jord. Today." I nodded, smiling at him. "I know Jon" I whispered, kissing him quickly. "Come on. We can celebrate later..." "Jordan, Ambrose" Hunter called from down the corridor. "A word." I looked at Jon quickly as he dropped my hand. "Go get changed" I said. "I'll deal with this." He nodded and disappeared into the locker room as I went to meet Hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened in there?" Hunter asked as we walked to the gorilla position. I shrugged, concentrating on not falling over the wires. "Nothing really" I said. "Dean was courteous, polite, actually smiled a few times too. Why?" "Some kid complaining that he didn't answer her question" he said, pausing. I stopped and looked at him. "I know which one you mean" I said, smiling as Dean walked toward us. "It was a personal question. They're out of bounds, right?" Hunter nodded. "Ok" he said. "We'll say nothing more about it. Have a good match Ambrose. See you on the bus." He patted Dean on the back and went off in search of someone else to bug.

"Stay with me tonight?" Dean asked quietly. I looked at him, shaking my head. "I can't" I whispered, checking around to see if anyone had heard. "Please Jon, don't do this now. Not here. You know we only get one night on the tour. Last night was it. I love you Jon, I really do, but if this happens tonight, we can't hide anymore." "You know what Jordan?" he asked, yelling as his music filled backstage. "Maybe, just maybe, I don't fucking care anymore!" I didn't get a chance to answer as he walked through the curtain quickly, making his way to the ring in his usual agitated state.

"Jordan?" Jason asked, walking up as I watched Dean go. I looked at him and smiled. "Hey" I said quietly, smiling as Luke Harper kissed my head. "Ignore him kid" he said quietly. "Ambrose is a strange one. He has a lot going on in his head, stuff he's not telling us. I'll make sure he apologises after our match." I smiled and watched as he made his way through the curtain and down to Dean in the ring.

"What was he yelling about?" Jason asked, looking at me. I shook my head. "Just being Ambrose" I said. "He got asked a personal question in the VIP earlier, and the girl complained to Hunter about him not answering. He's ok, really." Jason nodded, frowning at me. "You sure?" he asked. I nodded, putting my hand on his arm. "It's all good, I promise" I said. "Uh, when he comes back, tell him I'm waiting in catering." He nodded and smiled as I walked off.

"Damn Jon" I grumbled as I made my way to catering. I passed a few of the others with their charges for the night and waved without stopping to talk. I grabbed a bottle of water and sat at a table, thinking about the last two years and how my life had got so crazy.

 ***Two years ago***

"I'm so excited!" I squealed, tugging on Jason's arm. This was my first time backstage at a WWE show, and I was fangirling like crazy! "Ok, ok" he laughed, prising my hand off his arm and leading me into the arena. Everyone backstage was running around, the place was crazily busy. "Jason, good of you to join us" a booming voice said as we walked into a room. Jason winced. "Hunter" he said, shaking the man's hand. "This is Jordan. It's her first night. I was, uh, just showing her around. Sorry." "Jordan" Hunter said, smiling as he shook my hand. "First night huh? Ok, we won't give you Ambrose then, we'll break you in gently. Tonight, you get the big guy. Ryback. He's a darling. Have a good night."

The night flew by in a blur. "Come to the bar at the hotel?" Jason asked. "Everyone is going. The wrestlers are staying there tonight, the room is private and the bar is free. Hunter will book you a room if you want?" "Uh, sure" I said, smiling. "Lead the way."

The party was well underway by the time we joined the stars. "Jordan!" Ryback called over as I walked in. "Come, join us, I owe you a drink." I smiled and left Jason with the others. "You don't owe me a drink Ryan" I said, smiling as I took a beer from him anyway. "It was a pleasure to meet you tonight." "Oh I'm sure the pleasure was all his doll" the guy he was talking to said, looking me up and down. Ryback nudged him and he spilt his drink all down his shirt. "Fuck sake Ry!" he groaned, putting his bottle down. "I'm gonna go change. Catch you later sweet cheeks." I shook my head as he walked off.

"Ignore Ambrose" Ryan said, catching my attention again. "He's just not very sociable..." "Jordan!" Jason called. I looked over at him and he smiled. "Group photo" he said. I excused myself and walked over to him. "Hunter has asked me to make sure you come to the next event" he said as he stood next to me in the picture. "You did really good tonight. Ryback has praised you up." "He's a darling" I said smiling. "It was a pleasure to work with him."

A few drinks later and I was ready for bed. "I'm gonna go" I said, putting my empty bottle down and glancing across the room at Ambrose. "I'm beat. Have fun guys, see you next time." Everyone hugged me and soon I was on my way out of the door.

"I'm not a complete asshole you know" a voice said behind me as I waited for the elevator. I spun around quickly. "Ambrose" I whispered as the doors opened. "Jordan" he said, leading me into the elevator. "Now we know each other's names, what do you say to us getting acquainted properly?"

The few seconds we spent in the elevator to my floor were tension filled. I didn't dare speak, the guy intimidated me and he knew it. He followed me to my room, taking my keycard from me and opening the door for me. "After you Jordan" he whispered softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Earth to Jordan" he whispered in my ear. "Damn Jon!" I yelled, forgetting where I was. I glanced around catering quickly as he chuckled. "Penny for them?" he asked, sitting opposite me. I smiled. "Just thinking about what we were doing two years ago" I said. He grinned. "How far had you got?" he asked. "We curled up on the sofa drinking the mini bar dry yet?" I smiled and shook my head. "Only just got in the room" I whispered. He nodded. "Good" he whispered, leaning across the table. "So you haven't run out on me yet then?" I winced. Damn his memory. "Not yet" I said. "Can we go back and change that bit?" he asked quietly. "You running cost us six months Jord." I nodded slowly. "I know" I whispered. "I'm sorry Jon..." "This looks cosy" Jason said sitting next to me. Jon sat up quickly, looking at me. "So, I'm gonna grab my bag and head for the bus" he said, standing up. Jason shook his head quickly. "The bus left, Dean" he said. "Something about one of the other buses breaking down. Hunter has booked you all into the hotel again tonight. He sent me to tell you." Jon nodded, looking at me quickly. "Then I guess you're stuck with me for a bit longer doll" he smirked. Jason stood up as Jon started to walk away. "Um, Dean," he said. "Could I, uh, have a word?" Jon nodded. "As long as you can walk and talk" he said smiling. "Got a hotel to get to." I frowned as I watched them walk down the corridor together.

"Man that guy can talk" Jon grumbled as he let me into the hotel room. I smiled, kissing him before dumping my bag. "What did he want?" I asked as I kicked my shoes off. Jon wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "You" he said softly. I looked up at him and frowned. "Wanna explain?" I asked. He grinned. "Well" he said. "He kinda told me how I'm your favourite superstar, and how it would mean a lot to him if I asked you to go on a date with him." "Oh fuck" I groaned, burying my face in his chest. "It's ok" he said laughing. "I told him how your phone hasn't stopped going off with messages from your new boyfriend." "You what?" I asked, laughing. He smiled and let me go, watching as I grabbed fresh clothes from my bag. "He said you hadn't mentioned him" he said, pouting. "I told him how you opened up to me and told me it's early days yet but you think he's the one." I laughed as I sat on the bed. "Oh you did, did you?" I said smirking at him. "I did" he confirmed. "Because you do, and I am."

"Jordan!" Jason called as I walked into the hotel bar. I glanced across at Jon quickly before walking over to Jason. "Wasn't sure you made it" he said, smiling at me. "Ambrose said something about your boyfriend not being too happy with you being away from him." I smiled. "Yeah" I said shyly. "He, uh, kinda pissed Ambrose off a lot, texting and calling me while I was with him. He made me switch my phone off. He's so controlling!" Jason laughed as I sat opposite him, staring over his shoulder at Jon. This was going to be a long night.

"Does he treat you right?" Jason asked quietly after we'd been drinking for a few hours. I glanced over at Jon, who was surrounded by female fans. "He does his best, I guess" I said. "I mean, we don't see each other as often as we'd like..." "Does he feel the same?" Jason asked. I shrugged. "I can't answer that" I said. "I mean, he says he loves me..." "But does he show it?" he asked. I paused for a second. "When he can" I said finally. Jason shook his head. "You should never doubt it" he said. "If you doubt it, then it's not the real thing. Maybe you need to rethink your relationship goals, Jordan." I downed my drink and stood up, wobbling slightly. "Maybe you should mind your own business Jason" I spat, grabbing my bag and running to my room.

It didn't take long, I knew it wouldn't. Jon burst in as I was packing my bag. "What the fuck?" he asked, closing the door quickly. I shook my head as I rammed more clothes in the bag. "Jordan, talk to me" he begged, taking the bag from me. "Just leave it Jon" I snapped, snatching the bag back and zipping it closed. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly. I glared at him. "I'm leaving, Jon, isn't it obvious?" I asked. He shook his head. "No you're not" he whispered. "You can't leave me Jordan. You can't." "I can, and I am" I said, pushing him away from the door. "You know what, Jon? I loved you. I really fucking loved you. One conversation with a stranger and it all gets blown outta the water. I'm sorry Jon, but we don't have a relationship, at all. Spending a few nights together while you're here twice a year on tour isn't a relationship. Me flying over for a few days around major pay per views while you get drunk and live it up while I have to watch what I say when I'm asked who I am isn't a relationship. Me watching some other woman claim my boyfriend and him say absolutely nothing about it isn't a relationship. I can't do it anymore..." "You're drunk, Jord" he whispered. "You don't know what you're saying." "No Jon" I said, opening the door and stepping into the corridor. "I've been drinking, I'm not drunk, there's a difference. This isn't working for me. Bye Jon." I turned my back on him and ran down the stairs and out of the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of November flew past in a blur. I threw myself into my work, working overtime when it was offered, and even when it wasn't. "Jordan" Mike, my boss said after calling me into his office. "You gotta take a break, kid. You're gonna burn yourself out. Look, it's only a week until we shut for Christmas. Take the week off. Spend some time with your man, God knows you haven't had time for him lately. No arguments Jordan. This is happening. Grab your stuff, and go home. We'll see you in January, hopefully back to the old Jordan." I nodded and went to my desk.

"Jordan?" Lisa asked as I grabbed my bag and my phone. I shook my head, smiling at her weakly. "Have a nice Christmas" she said quietly. I nodded, thanking her quietly before making my way to my car.

I sat in the drivers seat and cried. Sobbed my heart out. When I finally pulled myself together I drive home quickly, slamming the door to the house behind me. I lay on the sofa, not switching a light on or taking my shoes off. Then, and only then did it actually hit me what I'd done. I'd always had work to fall back on to take my mind off Jon, and now I had nothing. No work, no Jon. I still had messages from him every day, the usual "I love you, please talk to me, please answer" messages. I couldn't change my number because of work, so it was something I had to put up with. I grabbed my phone quickly, scanning through his messages. None today. None yesterday. Maybe he was finallly giving up.

I lounged around the house for four days, hardly eating, finally going through the emotions I should have gone through weeks ago. I sat and watched movies I knew would make me cry. Marley and me. Titanic. The fault in our stars. The sofa was a sea of tissues by the time I snapped out of my funk. "Damn it Jordan" I bitched at myself. "Snap out of it girl!" I went and showered quickly, taking my time getting dressed and putting my makeup on even though I wasn't going out. And then the great cleanup operation began.

When I'd finished, there wasn't a trace of Jon in the house. No pictures of us were on display, they were in a box in the attic. I mean, they were still memories, ones that maybe one day I could look back on. But not yet. My phone rang and I glanced at it quickly. Lisa. "Hey" I said, smiling as I answered it. "What's up? How's work?" "You're on holiday Jordan" she groaned. "Don't ask about work. I just called to see how you are. You sound brighter, anyway." "I feel better" I admitted, curling up on the sofa. "I don't think I gave myself a chance to get over him, just threw myself into work to get my mind off him." "Wait, rewind" she said. "You broke up? When?" "November" I said quietly. "I just, long distance wasn't working for me. For either of us..." "Long distance worked for nearly two years Jordan" she said. "What changed?" "Me" I said. "I want more, Lisa. I want him all, or not at all. We both know that was never going to happen. One of us had to be the adult and admit that what we were was actually occasional lovers." "The guy fucking loves you Jordan" she groaned. "Not anymore" I said quietly. "The messages have stopped. I think he's finally got the message." "Oh sweetie" she said quietly. "I'll call you later, ok? Dean is taking me out, but I promise I'll call you as soon as I'm home." "It's ok Lis" I said, smiling. "I'm a big girl now. I'll speak to you later." I ended the call and put the phone on the table, frowning when a message flashed up. Mum. "Open the door" I read. "Oh mum" I called. "Its already unlocked!" I smiled as I heard the door open and somebody drop what sounded like a huge bag.

"Damn mum" I said, walking out to the porch. "Did you bring me my Christmas present early?" "Something like that" she said quietly, as I looked at the bag and shook my head. "No fucking way" I whispered. "Language Jordan" mum warned as I stared at my present. "Merry Christmas doll" Jon whispered, smiling at me. "What the fuck?" I asked, looking at mum. She shook her head. "You're a mess Jordan" she said. "The only person who can fix this mess is Jon. I can't see you like this anymore. I'll see you later." "Bye mom" Jon said quietly as he wrapped his arms around me. She smiled as she opened the door and quickly walked out.

"No Jon" I whispered, pushing him away and walking back into the living room. "Please Jordan" he groaned, following me. "I'm a mess. Apparently you're a mess too. I need you Jord, I love you. I can't be without you. Please. Can we at least talk about this? Sort it so we both agree on an outcome, not just one of us deciding what's going to happen?" I sighed and nodded, sitting on the sofa and looking at him. "Ok" I said finally. "I guess I owe you that much. Do you want a drink first? Or to sleep? You must be tired, didn't you have a taping last night?" He shook his head. "I'm good" he said sitting opposite me. "I just want his sorted, one way or another. We can't go on like this babe, it's killing us both." I nodded, sitting back and looking at him. This wasn't going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Me first" he said, looking at me. I shrugged and nodded. "Before you start" I said. "I'm gonna warn you now Jon, I'm not going to change my mind." He nodded slowly. "Stubborn as always" he said, a slight smile playing across his lips. "I'm not going to lie to you Jordan. I thought the split was the right thing to do." I looked at him quickly. "So why are you here, reopening old wounds?" I asked quietly. "Because they're not fucking old wounds Jord!" he yelled. "They're new, and raw, and weeping! Yes, the split was the right thing to do, at the time. Not now. Now I've had time to think it over, and I know exactly where you were coming from. I didn't treat you right, and what we had wasn't a relationship. I mean, yeah, I loved you, I'm still in love with you so much you wouldn't believe it. I can't get over you Jordan. I won't. I don't want to. You asked me earlier if I was tired from the taping last night. No, I'm not. I didn't go. I got time off from Hunter. He doesn't know why, before you ask. Nobody knows I'm here apart from mom and you. I want us to work. I'm not going back until you agree to try." I nodded slowly. "Long distance doesn't work for me Jon" I said, standing up. "I'm sorry. I can't be with you any more." I left him sat on the sofa and made my way upstairs to my room.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked quietly, leaning against the doorframe. "Please Jon" I whispered, looking up at him from the bed. "Please, just accept it. We're finished." He shook his head. "Long distance doesn't work for me either, you know" he said, crossing the room and sitting on the bed next to me. "But, it works a hell of a lot better than not having you at all. I'll take what I can get, as long as I get you. Please. Don't turn me away Jordan. I can't take it. Not again." I looked at him, surprised to see him crying. "Jon" I whispered, finally letting him put his arms around me. "You feel so good" I whispered, shocking myself. He wrapped his arms around me tighter, moving us both until we were lying on the bed. "Jon" I said quietly, trying to move. He held me tightly. "Please Jord" he whispered. "Just lie with me. Please." I nodded and put my arm around him, smiling when he sighed. "We gotta work this out" he mumbled, kissing my head.

We avoid the topic of us for the next few days. Christmas Eve Jon decided we were going to mums. "Come on Jord" he called up the stairs. "We're gonna be late!" I ran down the stairs, grabbing my coat from the hook by the door. "Well what are you waiting for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "I don't get what the big deal is anyway, it's not as if she's expecting us. Is she?" "No" he said quickly. I shook my head and walked out to the car. He locked the house up and got in the car quickly. "Lets go" he said quietly.

"Hey" mum said, kissing my cheek as she opened the door. "You guys look great. Come on in." Jon held my hand tightly as we walked in to mums living room. "Hooray!" Lisa yelled, running over to me and hugging me. Dean walked over and shook Jon's hand. "Nice to see you again buddy" he said. I looked at them both, frowning. "You knew he was here?" I asked, looking at Lisa. She nodded sheepishly. "Please" she begged. "Give the guy a break Jord. He loves you. He took time off from work to come and be with you for Christmas." I nodded, glancing over at Jon. "I know" I said quietly. "I love him too. So much, Lis." She nodded as my mum called us to the dinner table. Jon sat next to me, putting his hand on my leg. "No matter what, Jord" he said quietly. "I love you. Always will."

We get through the meal without any hiccups. Fish and chips. Typical mum. "Just what I've been craving mom" Jon said, handing her his empty plate. She smiled and kissed his head softly before taking the empty plates into the kitchen. "Excuse me" I said, dumping my napkin on the table and following her out.

"What's the deal mum?" I asked, leaning against the worktop as she loaded the dishwasher. She shook her head. "No deal, Jordan" she said, slamming it closed and looking at me. "Just figured one of us should make the guy feel welcome after he flew all this way to be with you. Yeah, you, Jordan. Nobody else. He came for you. To spend Christmas with the woman he loves. The woman who is acting like a spoilt little child. I, I just don't know where my Jordan has gone. But you're not her." She turned her back on me and walked back in to her guests. I shook my head, knowing she was right.

"Jord?" Jon asked quietly, rousing me from my thoughts. I smiled as he walked into the kitchen, standing in front of me. "I don't even know if I can hug you" he admitted quietly. "I have to leave in two days. I don't want to hold you knowing I have to leave and I'm probably not going to see you again. Because that's what you want, isn't it? To just forget us?" I shook my head quickly, looking at him. "I'll never forget you Jon" I whispered. "Ever. You have been a huge part of my life for two years. Ok, so you haven't been here that much, and we haven't really been public, but you were still in here, you know?" I put my hand over my heart and he nodded. "You're still in here" he said, pointing at his heart. "And here" pointing at his head. I shook my head. "But you" he said. "You've erased every memory of me, haven't you?" I frowned at him. "What?" I asked. "The pictures, Jordan" he said. "Did you think I wouldn't notice all our pictures are gone from the house?" "They're in the attic Jon" I said. "They're not gone. They may not be on show, but they, and you, are still in my head." I burst into tears, putting my head in my hands. He groaned, fighting a battle within himself, before wrapping his arms around me softly. "I'm going to hell for this" he moaned, kissing me softly. "I can't leave you Jordan. I just can't. And you know I always get my own way."


	6. Chapter 6

***18 months ago***

"Jordan!" Ryback yelled down the corridor. I smiled as he enveloped me in a huge bear hug. "Guess I get you again this time then huh?" I asked, laughing as he finally let me go. "Nope" he said, glancing down the corridor. "I mean, you did, but something changed." I frowned, trying to listen to him and the yelling that was coming from down the hallway. "What the hell is going on down there?" I asked. "The something" he whispered, kissing my head and walking off in the direction of the yelling.

"Why does he get her again?" the voice yelled. I paused in the doorway as another voice reasoned with him. "Ambrose" the voice said. "Jordan proved herself to be competent in whoever she has charge of last time. I'm still not throwing her in the deep end, giving her Ryan again will ease her nerves." "But I want her!" Dean yelled again, not noticing me in the doorway. "I don't want to be told what to do by some pimply kid on an authority trip!" "Oh grow up Ambrose" I said, finally walking in to the room. "You can't always get what you want, you know! It's not all about you!" I put my bag in the locker as Hunter stared at me open mouthed. Jon didn't even answer back. Hunter looked at him, then at me. "Ambrose" he said finally. "You got your wish. Jordan, you get Ambrose tonight..." "I'm happy with Ryan, thanks all the same" I said, clipping my ID onto my jeans. "Jordan" Hunter warned. I looked at him quickly, shaking my head. "Whatever" I said, grabbing a bottle of water and walking out of the room. "Since when did we pander to spoilt brats, huh?"

I was in catering with Ryback when Hunter walked up. "Can I talk with you a minute?" he asked. I nodded as Ryback made his excuses, kissing my head before stalking off down the corridor. "May I?" Hunter asked, pointing at the empty seat. I nodded, waiting for him to sit before speaking.

"I know I shouldn't have said that stuff" I said quietly. Hunter smiled. "No, you shouldn't" he said. "But I'm glad you did. And the way you handled Ambrose back there, not letting who he is get to you, I think you've got a great future in this. But that's a talk for another day. For now, could you handle Ambrose and Ryback? Jason had to go home ill, so we're a man down." "Convenient" I said, sipping my water. "I call it destiny, doll" Jon said from behind me. "Finally, all the planets have aligned, and fate has brought us together..." "You're so full of shit Ambrose" I groaned, emptying my bottle and looking at Hunter. "Fine" I said, standing up. "But you owe me. And that talk for another day? Save it for when you really mean it." I threw my bottle in the trash and walked back to the locker room to find Ryback.

Rybacks match went without a hitch, but I knew the same wasn't going to happen with Ambrose. I was right. He demanded I was ringside for his match, winking at me in the crowd as he pinned his opponent. I shook my head as fans around me asked if I was with him. "I'm his PA" I said, standing at the railings as he went around the ring slapping hands with fans. "Ready?" he asked, stopping by me. I nodded, turning away to walk to meet him backstage. "Nuh uh doll" he said, picking me up easily and pulling me over the railings. "Ambrose style" he said, winking as he held my hand and led me backstage. As soon as we were through the curtain my job was done. I pulled my hand out of his, ran to the locker room, grabbed my bag and ran to my car.

"Jordan!" Hunter yelled as I started the engine. I groaned and wound the window down, looking at him. "Yeah?" I asked. He smiled. "That talk?" he said. I shook my head. "Not now, Hunter" I said. "I'm beat. I just wanna go home, put my feet up..." "Not gonna happen doll" he said. "We need you for the show tomorrow. I need someone who knows what they're doing, and someone who can handle Ambrose. You check both boxes. I've booked you a room at our hotel. See you later." I watched as he walked away, not even giving me a chance to refuse. Damn him!

Knocking at the door got me out of my bath sooner than I wanted. "Alright!" I yelled as the banging got more insistent. I pulled the door open, groaning when I saw Jon's smiling face. "What do you want Ambrose?" I asked, stepping backwards and letting him in. "You to stop avoiding me" he said, shutting the door behind him. "Look, I'm just gonna say what I came to say, and leave. I don't wanna argue Jordan. But, well, doll you've got me. You're in my head constantly, your sassy attitude, your confidence, I want it. I want you. I'm not letting you run again and not saying this for another six months. I had to put my cards on the table. I want you Jordan. All of you." He turned, opened the door, and left quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jordan?" Jon asked quietly, snapping me out of my daydream. "Please Jon" I whispered. "Can we just go home?" He nodded, kissing me before taking my hand and leading me into the living room. "Hey guys" he said softly. "While tonight has been amazing, and I love you guys so much for helping me get here, Jordan, well, I think the situation is taking its toll. I'm just gonna take her home, if that's ok?" Mum smiled and nodded. "I think that's a great idea" she said, hugging us both and wiping a stray tear from my cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow Jord" Lisa called as Jon put my jacket around my shoulders. I nodded, not trusting myself to say anything for fear of bursting into tears again. I followed Jon to the car, getting in and fastening my seatbelt before he'd even shut my door. I could see him talking to mum and I smiled. They were close, and I liked it. He always called mum if he couldn't get hold of me. Sometimes when he didn't even want to speak to me he'd call her. I watched as they hugged for what seemed like forever before Jon finally got in the car. Mum waved until she couldn't see the car anymore, and then we were alone.

The drive to the house was silent. Neither of us expected anything else. I knew that our relationship had run its course, and it seemed like Jon was finally accepting it too. "Drink?" he asked as we pulled up at the house. I hesitated for a second before nodding. He smiled and waited for me to get out of the car before opening his door and getting out himself. "Bar?" he asked. I shook my head. "I've had enough of other people's company for one night" I said, heading for the front door. "Besides. It's Christmas Eve Jon, no bar will be open now. Everyone will be at home waiting for Santa." He nodded as I opened the front door, finally following me inside.

"So what do you have with an insane alcohol content?" he asked. "I'm not gonna lie, Jord, I wanna pass out drunk so I don't feel this hurt, this rejection, anymore." I nodded, walking to the drinks cabinet quickly. I shook a bottle of jack at him and he nodded. "Perfect" he said. "But what are you gonna have?" I smiled and gave him the bottle and a glass before walking back and grabbing a bottle of Grey Goose for myself. "Numb sounds good right about now" I admitted, flopping on the sofa opposite him and drinking from the bottle. "Numb, yes" he said, taking it from me. "Dead is not a good look Jordan. Got something to mix with it? Coke?" I nodded and he went into the kitchen to grab the bottle.

"You're such a buzzkill Ambrose" I said as he poured vodka into my glass before topping it up with the coke. "I've been called worse" he shrugged, pouring himself a huge glass of Jack and adding a dash of coke to it. "To us" he said, raising his glass. I smirked. "To us" I said, raising mine and hitting his gently.

"Do you remember" he asked, hours later when we'd finished the alcohol and were lying on the rug to stop the room spinning. "The second time we met. When I came to your hotel room?" "I do" I whispered. "Do you remember" he slurred again. "How embarrassed I was when you came down to breakfast the next morning?" I smiled. "I do" I said. "I tried to pass it off, thinking that you'd been drinking and that's why you came to my room..." "But I hadn't" he said. "And everything I said to you was the truth. Six months, you'd been in my head. I'll let you in on a secret. Something I haven't told you before. I wasn't scheduled for Cardiff that second time. I asked for it. Specifically. I needed to see you, after you left without saying goodbye the first time." I looked at him quickly. "True story" he said, putting his hand on his heart. "Ask Hunter. He won't lie to you." I nodded and lay back down, looking at the ceiling.

"I can't do this" I said suddenly, sitting up and cursing how fast I moved. Damn room was spinning worse. "Woah, head rush!" Jon grabbed me quickly, stopping me falling backwards. "Easy, tiger" he whispered, standing up and helping me up. I stumbled and he caught me easily. "Never could handle your drink, could you?" he laughed, helping me to the stairs. "Come on. Bedtime for you." "And for you?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded. "Sofa time for me" he said, leading me up the stairs. "Come on, that's it..." "Jon" I mumbled, holding my stomach. "Oh Jord" he groaned, hurrying me into the bathroom. He just got me over the toilet before the bottle of Goose came back up. "It's ok" he said, holding my hair out of the way. "You'll feel better once it's all gone." "Bullshit" I sobbed. "Everything's going, ending, and I can't stop it Jon. I'm losing everything. I can't even hold on to alcohol, how can I be expected to hold on to a relationship?" He laughed, sitting on the floor and pulling me onto his lap. "Because" he said. "Alcohol doesn't want to hold on to you. But I do. I do so fucking much Jordan."


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning unable to move. "Ow" I grumbled, holding my pounding head. "What the fuck?" "Morning doll" Jon whispered. "Headache?" I nodded and he smiled, kissing my head softly before letting me go. I smiled, realising I couldn't move because he was holding me tightly. "Sofa time?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head. "Had a better offer" he said, stroking my hair. "The girl I love asked, no, begged, me not to leave her. How could I refuse? I know, it was the drink talking. I know I have to leave tomorrow, and I know it's gonna kill me. I also know that I love you Jordan, and I know you love me too. I know we can make this work." "Damn know it all" I mumbled, turning my back on him. "Merry Christmas Jordan" he whispered, getting out of bed and going downstairs.

I waited half an hour before joining him downstairs. "Breakfast is nearly ready" he said quietly. I nodded and sat on the sofa, taking the coffee he offered gladly. He smiled weakly and went back into the kitchen. "It's ready Jordan" he called a few minutes later. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, freezing when I saw what he'd done. A single red rose was in a vase in the centre of the table surrounded by plates of food. "Oh Jon" I whispered as there was a bang at the door. "That will be mum" he said, kissing my head and walking off to answer it.

"Why do I feel like I'm being set up?" I asked warily as they walked into the kitchen. They both smiled. "No set up" mum said, holding her hands up as she kissed me. "Jon invited me for breakfast, last one before he leaves." I winced at her choice of words. Last one. He leaves. I nodded weakly and sat down. Mum sat opposite me and Jon took the seat next to me, nudging my knee with his. I looked at him quickly and he smiled weakly. "Sorry" he whispered. "Our legs are too long for this to end without contact." I smiled and nodded, grabbing a piece of toast and biting into it absently. I ate while they talked around me, both sensing I wasnt comfortable. "I can't do this" I said suddenly, standing up and wincing as the chair scraped the floor. I grabbed a key and ran out, slamming the front door behind me.

"Guessed you'd be here" Jon said quietly from behind me as I stared at the river. I didn't look at him, I couldn't. "I don't need a babysitter Jon" I whispered as he sat next to me. "Didn't say you did" he said. "Just admiring the view myself. Gonna miss it." I glanced at him, expecting him to be staring at the river. Wrong. He was staring straight at me. "Please Jon" I begged. "Don't do this. Not now." He nodded slowly. "I, uh, came here for a reason Jord" he said. "I wanted to give you your Christmas gift, without mum around." "No Jon" I said. "I wasn't expecting you to come here, I didn't get you anything..." "I don't give to receive" he said. "You of all people should know that by now. I buy you gifts because I want to, not because I want one in return. That's not the way I am. Anyway. Here, hold out your hand." I did as he said, frowning when he placed a small box in my hands. "Jon please" I whispered, opening it and seeing the diamonds sparkling in the sunshine. "I can't accept this..." "You can, and you will" he said softly, taking the ring out and holding my right hand. I watched as he slipped it onto my finger. "One day" he whispered, putting his forehead against mine. "That ring will magically switch hands, and then you'll be mine forever. Until we get this sorted, this hand will have to do." I watched as he dropped my hand, stood up and walked away, leaving me staring at the ring.

"Hey honey" mum said as I walked back into the house. I smiled at her weakly, looking around for Jon. "He's showering and packing" she said, as if reading my mind. I nodded, flopping on the sofa. "Did he find you?" she asked softly. "He didn't say anything when he came back, just went straight upstairs." "Yeah" I said. "He found me alright. Mum, am I doing the right thing? We're both hurting so fucking much. It had to be love to hurt this much, right?" She smiled at me. "Jord" she said. "Of course it was. It still is. You broke it off when things were going so well, what did you expect?" "I don't know" I whispered. "I want him to want me, to want to be with me constantly, like I do with him. A few days here and there when we can't even admit we're together isn't a relationship." "Did you explain it to him?" she asked, holding my hand. "Woah Jord! Where did this come from?" She inspected the ring closely. "Jon" I said. "My Christmas gift. He gave it to me by the river." Mum was about to say something when Jon cleared his throat behind us.

"I'm gonna head to the airport" he said quietly. "I fly back in the early hours. Thanks for everything mum..." "We're coming with you Jon" she said firmly. "There's no way you're going there on your own. Jordan, grab your bag. I'll drive." I nodded weakly, grabbing my bag off the stairs and following them out to the car. Jon opened the passenger door for me, wincing when mum slammed it shut. "She's in the back with you" she said, looking at me. Jon shrugged and opened the back door, waiting for me to get in before sliding in next to me. "Buckle up kids" mum called back. "Next stop, the airport."


	9. Chapter 9

"You ok?" mum asked as I watched Jon check in. I shook my head, not daring to speak, smiling weakly as he walked back to us. "That's me all checked in" he said quietly. "Fuck, Jordan, where did we go so wrong?" I let out a huge sob as he pulled me into his arms. "I love you" he whispered. "No matter what, I always will. I'll be back for you Jord, I promise you. I'm gonna keep badgering you until you change your mind. We're meant to be, and this will work." I nodded as he hugged me tight, then suddenly his arms weren't around me anymore. I watched as he hugged mum. "I gotta go" he said, looking towards his departure gate. "Otherwise I'm not going to, and I won't have a job to go back to. Bye guys." I waved as he picked up his bag and walked away quickly, not looking back. "I don't wanna go home yet" I whispered as mum watched me. "Not until he leaves, it doesn't seem right." "Ok" she said quietly. "Come on, let's go get a drink and plane watch." I nodded and followed her to the bar.

"I'll get these" I said, reaching into my bag for my purse. "No!" she yelled, stopping me. "This is on me. Just wait here ok?" I frowned but nodded, finding a table and sitting down. My phone beeped and I grabbed it quickly, hoping for some sort of message from Jon. No such luck. Lisa. "Thinking of you xx" I read. I replied with thanks and put my phone back in my pocket. "Drink this" mum said, putting a large brandy in front of me. "Its good for shock" she reasoned. "Shock?" I asked. "Why am I in shock?" "You're not" she said. "Yet. Open your bag." I frowned at her. "Oh for once just do as you're told Jordan!" she snapped. I opened my bag quickly. "What the...?" I asked, pulling out an envelope. "Open it" she said. I shrugged and did as she said, looking at her quickly when my passport fell into my lap. "Mum?" I asked, pulling out a sheet of paper. "That's your ticket" she said quietly. "I booked you on Jon's flight. I know you're not ready to end things. I can't see you in this state Jordan. Jon doesn't know, this is my Christmas present to you both. It's an open ticket, you've got three months at the most, or you can fly back tomorrow if that's what you want." I stared at her, unable to speak. "That's your flight" she said as we listened to a final call play out over the loudspeaker. "Go. Be with him. Let me know when you land." I got up quickly and threw my arms around her. "I love you" I whispered. She nodded. "Love you too" she said. I smiled and ran off to the departure gate.

My seat was towards the back of the plane, which I was glad about knowing he was at the front. I settled into my seat, looking out of the window for the little time I was awake. The hours passed quickly, and as we got closer to landing I got more nervous. What if he didn't even want me there? As soon as we landed I grabbed my bag, knowing that Jon would be let off the plane first. I watched him walk across the Tarmac slowly, obviously not wanting to be home. "Miss?" the air hostess called. I looked at her quickly. "Go" she whispered, holding the passengers back. I nodded and ran down the steps, waiting until Jon disappeared inside the terminal before taking a deep breath and going in after him.

He was at baggage claim when I finally saw him. He had his back to me, which I was glad about. I took a final look at him, his head down, shoulders slumped, before I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me" I said in a real bad American accent. "Sir, do you have a spare shirt I could borrow? Only, I flew half a day to be with the man I love, and I only have the clothes I'm wearing." "No, sorry" he said gruffly without turning around. "Hope it works out for you." "Well" I said, dropping the accent. "Hasn't started off the best, if I'm honest." He froze. "Jordan?" he whispered, finally turning around. I nodded. "So" I said. "About that shirt?" "You're really here?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. "Yes"'I said. "And I really don't have any luggage. Mum put the ticket in my bag. This is literally all I have." He looked behind me, grabbing his bag quickly with one hand while keeping the other firmly around me. "Always liked your mum" he said, smiling as he led me out of the airport.

"What are we gonna do, Jon?" I asked as he let me into his apartment. He closed the door behind us and waited for me to sit down before answering. "I don't know" he said warily. "I mean, I'm glad you're here, really I am, but I have work tomorrow, and you have no clothes..." "And you have a shit ton of excuses" I said, standing up and grabbing my bag. "Where are you going?" he asked as I opened the door. "Home, obviously" I said, stepping outside. "Beauty of an open ticket. See you around Ambrose."


	10. Chapter 10

"Get back in here" he said gruffly. I looked at him quickly. "Please?" he said, a bit softer. I nodded and walked back in, closing the door gently behind me. "Stop running from me Jordan" he whispered, putting his arms around me. "I love you, and I love that you're here. I'm just trying to be practical is all." I nodded. "I know" I whispered. "I'm sorry. I guess I should try and sort some stuff out, clothes would be a good idea." "Wait a second" he said, pulling away from me and walking into his bedroom. He came out triumphantly waving a pair of my denim shorts. "It's a start, right?" he asked hopefully. I smiled as I took them from him. "Indeed it is" I said. "So, got a shirt?" He grinned and went back into the bedroom, coming back with a Cincinnati Reds shirt. "This do?" he asked. I nodded and kissed him before heading into the bathroom to get changed.

When I came out he was on the phone. I frowned at him and he held up a finger, indicating he'd be a minute. I nodded and sat on the sofa, watching him pace the room. "Ok" he said quietly. "I realise I'm asking a lot, Hunter. Just a few more days, that's all I need." I looked at him quickly. "No" he said. "There's nothing wrong, I just, I have a houseguest, I don't want to disappear on her first night in Vegas, you know?" I waited while Hunter responded to him. "You sure?" Jon asked, frowning at me. "Uh, I guess I could ask her, I mean, can't hurt, right? Ok, I'll call you back." He ended the call and looked at me.

"How would you feel about coming with me to the house show?" he blurted suddenly. "Does Hunter know it's me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Jon shook his head slowly. I grinned. "Then sure" I said. "When do we leave?" "An hour?" Jon said warily. "Ok" I said, jumping up. "Better make sure you pack some spare shirts for me though Ambrose." He grinned, grabbing his bag and emptying his dirty clothes out onto the floor. "What do you think merch stands are for doll?" he asked, grinning.

"Ready for this?" he asked as he dragged his suitcase out to the car. I shook my head as I walked beside him. We had already both agreed that we wouldn't be affectionate in public until we actually went public, if that ever happened. His neighbours were used to me being there, he'd explained that I was his PA and we had stuff to sort out if I was ever seen there. I got in the car as he put his case in, then jumped in and started the engine straight away. "Road trip with my girl" he said, ho,ding my hand and kissing it as he pulled out of the parking lot. I smiled as he glanced down at my hand. "Ring not magically switched hands yet then?" he asked quietly. I shook my head slowly. "Not yet Jon" I said. He nodded. "It will" he said confidently.

We laughed a lot on the drive to the arena. He jumped out of the car as soon as he parked up. "I'm gonna go see Hunter quickly" he said. I got out and looked at him. "No" I said. "I'm gonna go see him. See how much of a shock I can give him." Jon looked panicked for a second. "Ok" he said finally. "See you in there. I love you." "Love you too" I said, waving as I walked to the doors.

I was shocked to find them unlocked. I made my way up the corridor to the sheet that told everyone where everything was. "Here goes nothing" I said, locating Hunter's office on the plans. I walked along the corridor, counting off the doors, when I was picked up from behind and twirled around. "I'd know that walk anywhere" a voice said, laughing as the owner kissed my head. "Hey Jordan, how you doing? Hunter got you working here too?" "No Ryan" I said laughing. "Put me down so I can hug you properly. My arms don't reach behind me too good!" He laughed and put me down. "You look good Jord" he said looking me up and down. "Where you headed?" "Hunter" I said simply. He nodded. "Better not keep you from him" he said. "Look out for me later? We could get a drink after the show? Think everyone is hitting a bar." I nodded. "Sounds good" I said waving my phone at him. "Text me the details." He nodded and waved and I carried on my way to the office.

I found the door I wanted and knocked gently. "Come" a booming voice said. "Now or never Jord" I said, taking a deep breath and turning the handle. "Jordan?" Hunter asked, looking at me. I smiled as he rubbed his eyes then looked again. "Girl, what are you doing here?" he asked, rushing from behind his desk to hug me. "Came to see you" I said, laughing as he made me sit down. "And I'm glad you did" he said, glancing at his watch. "A few of the guys are without PA's tonight, you want a job?" I shook my head. "No work visa" I said ruefully. "I'm just here as a spectator tonight..." "Did you buy a ticket?" he asked frowning. "I'll get that refunded..." "No" I said, holding my hand up as there was a bang at the door. Jon didn't wait to be invited in before opening the door.

"Hunter, have you seen... Oh, there you are" he said smiling. Hunter frowned. "You knew she was here?" he asked. Jon gulped then nodded. "Meet my houseguest" he said awkwardly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jordan is your houseguest?" Hunter asked, frowning. Jon nodded, sitting next to me. "She is" he confirmed. "I didn't even realise you guys kept in touch" Hunter said suspiciously. Jon grinned. "Yeah" he said, running his fingers through his hair. "I figured any woman who can keep my ass in check is worth staying in touch with, right?" Hunter nodded, glancing at me. "Jordan" he said. "You mind giving Ambrose and me a minute? He'll come find you when we're done." "Uh sure" I said standing up. "Catch you later Jon." They were both silent until I left the room and closed the door behind me.

My mind ran away with me while I waited for Jon to return. What the hell was taking so long? Finally, half an hour later, when I glanced down the corridor for the thousandth time I was rewarded with the sight of Jon running towards me.

"Guess what kiddo" he said, picking me up and spinning me around. "What?" I laughed, gazing up at him as he put me back down. "Well" he said, sitting down and gesturing for me to do the same. "Hunter is gonna make some calls, file the papers with the relevant authorities and possibly offer you a job." "He what?" I spluttered. "No, Jon, just no! I have a job, at home! This can't happen!" "It can Jord" he said softly. "Then you don't have to leave me. The job is with me, permanently." Then realisation kicked in. "You told him, didn't you?" I asked. He shook his head. "He guessed" he said. "I just confirmed it. Two years Jord. No more different countries, snatched moments, hiding! We can finally stop hiding!" "Yeah" Ryan said from behind me. "You need to stop hiding my assistant away Ambrose. Jordan, you working here now?" "I'm working on it" Hunter said, appearing from nowhere. "That is, as long as Jordan wants me to?" I glanced at Jon. The begging look in his eyes said it for me. "Sure"'I said smiling. "What harm could it do, right?"

For once, I got to enjoy being backstage as a fan. Hunter kept giving me knowing glances every time Jon was near and I shrugged them off, hoping he didn't have as many favours to call in as he hoped so the paperwork for me to start work would take a while. Jon came up to me after his match, checking the corridor before putting his arms around me.

"I don't like having to check for lurkers before I hold you" he whispered before kissing me. I smiled. "I know" I said, watching as he took a step back. "But this is the way it has to be. At least for now..." "Jordan!" Ryan yelled down the corridor. "Bar?" I glanced at Jon before nodding. "I'll meet you there" he whispered, winking before heading to his locker room.

"Gonna show me a good time Ryan?" I teased, linking my arm through his. He laughed. "Gonna show you how us Americans party" he said, leading me out to his car. "Uh, who's this?" a voice asked from the back as I got in the passenger seat. "This" Ryan said, jumping in the drivers seat and starting the car. "Is a very good friend of mine. Jordan, meet Nick. Or Dolph Ziggler, whichever you'd prefer. Although, you're tending to call us by our real names a lot. I heard you and Ambrose earlier." I grinned. "Jon and I are friends too" I said, keeping my eyes on the road ahead. "I don't think I could get used to calling him Ambrose in private as well as in public." "In private, huh?" Nick teased. "Something you wanna tell us Jordan?" I laughed and shook my head. "Nope" I said. "Nothing like that. My boyfriend would not approve. Jon and I are friends..." "As are we" Ryan said, grinning. I nodded. "Indeed we are" I said. "Hey!" Nick said. "Dont leave me out of this! I wanna be friends too!" "Stop being an ass then!" I said laughing. Nick pouted. "Oh sure" he said. "Tell me to stop being an ass yet you associate with the biggest ass of all! Ambrose!" "But he's a cute ass" I said, slapping my hand across my mouth quickly. Too late. "Oooooh someone has a crush on their charge!" Nick squealed. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

We walked into the bar laughing and joking, Nick still teasing me about my crush on Ambrose. "Ooooh Jordan, look" he said, pointing across the bar to where Jon was talking with Seth and Roman. I groaned and playfully slapped his hand down. "Could you make it any more obvious Nick?" I hissed as Jon looked over at us. He frowned slightly and I shook my head, watching as he nodded before continuing his conversation. "Drink?" Nick asked. I nodded eagerly. "Something with an insane alcohol content" I said. "I'll grab a table."

I watched as Jon, Roman and Seth were joined by a group of divas. I recognised Nikki, Brie and Summer, and my stomach dropped when another diva walked over. Well, wannabe diva. Renee Young was the sticking point in our relationship. Jon glanced over at me ruefully as she stood next to him. She watched him look over and glanced at me too, a smirk playing across her face as she put her hand on his arm. He shook it off and glared at her, mumbling something at her. "Here" Nick said, making me look away as he handed me a drink. "Got you a jack. Figured if you drink with Ambrose this is the drink of choice." I nodded. "This or a Coors light" I said. "So what do you guys do for entertainment?" "Entertainment?" Hunter asked, popping up from behind me. "Hey guys! Jordan wants entertainment! I guess it's time for another round of Question The Newbie!" They all cheered as I frowned. "What?" I asked as Hunter led me to a stool in the middle of the room and made me stand on it. "Everyone gets one question" he explained. "You have to be honest. If they think you're lying, you down a shot. Simple." I shook my head. "Newbie?" I asked. He grinned. "Paperwork is all sorted" he said. "As of tomorrow, you're Ambrose' personal PA. Welcome to the team kiddo."


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan couldn't stop laughing. "Jordan" he said. "Me first. Have you got a crush on Ambrose?" "Yep" I said, smirking at him. "Damn!" he said. "I thought you were gonna deny it. Ok, I believe you. Nick, you next?" Nick nodded. "Sure" he said. "This crush. Did you, or did you not, call Ambrose an ass in the car on the way here?" I looked at Jon quickly and he raised an eyebrow. "Actually" I said. "No. That was you. I called you an ass, you called Jon one. I just said he was a cute ass." Nick looked at Ryan and grimaced as Ryan nodded. "She got you there" he said. Nick put his hands up and walked away. "She's too sober guys!" Hunter yelled. "Change that will you?"

"My turn!" Renee yelled, smirking at me. "Can I trust you around my man?" "Absolutely" I smirked, looking at Jon. "I believe her" he said quickly. "My turn. Jordan, am I gonna have an angry boyfriend on my case for keeping you here?" "Boyfriend?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Nick and Ryan looked at me quickly. "She has got one" Nick said. "She told us earlier..." "Guess I better down a shot then" I said, grabbing a drink and downing it quickly. Jon frowned at me. "You lied about a boyfriend?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes" I said. "I lied about a boyfriend. Because he's not my boyfriend. He's my fiancé, and I love him with all my heart." "Drink!" Hunter yelled. "Don't you believe me?" I asked, looking at him quickly. He smiled. "Yeah, I do" he said. "But you're still too sober for my liking!"

For the rest of the questions, no matter what I said Hunter made me drink. "Think you've got my assistant drunk enough for her first night?" Jon asked as Hunter helped me down from the stool. Hunter nodded as Jon held me up. I glanced across at Renee, not surprised to find her giving me the death glare. "Congratulations on the engagement guys" Hunter said, hugging us both quickly before disappearing into the crowd.

"Hello fiancée" Jon whispered as I faked falling over so I could wrap my arms around him. "Hi fiancé" I whispered back. He grinned. "Come on" he said, helping me stand again. "I'm gonna take you to the hotel then come back for a bit, just to stop suspicion..." "Suspicion?" I asked. "Jon, you're here with Renee. There will be no suspicion about us." He nodded. "I know" he said quietly. "Thats what annoys me. But come on, think you've had enough fun for one night. Wait here, I'm gonna tell the guys I'll be back once I've seen you to your room." I nodded, watching him go.

"Need a ride?" Nick asked, walking over to me and pointing at his back. I smiled. "I'm good" I said. "Thanks for the offer though Nick. I'm glad you're not really an ass." He grinned. "Speaking of ass" he said, winking before walking off as Jon came back. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. "Let's go" I said, linking my arm through his.

"Fuck Jordan I've missed this" he moaned as soon as the hotel room door closed behind us. I nodded, kissing him softly as he walked me backwards towards the bed. "Nobody knows you're in my room" he whispered, lying me down and taking my shoes off me. "I'm gonna head back, I'll be half an hour, tops. Wait up for me?" "I'll try" I said, stifling a yawn. He nodded and kissed me softly. "Sleep babe" he whispered. "I'll be quiet. I love you fiancée." "Love you too fiancé" I said, smiling as he opened the door. He waved quickly and was gone. I quickly changed into one of his shirts and curled up in bed. Thanks to the alcohol, it didn't take long until I fell asleep.

Scratching at the door woke me what seemed like moments later. I glanced at the clock, groaning when I realised I'd been asleep for hours. The side of the bed where Jon should be was empty. The scratching sound came again and this time the door opened. "I'm ok, thanks Colby" Jon said. "I'm just gonna head in and get straight into bed, I'm beat. Thanks for seeing me to the door though." Colby laughed. "Not gonna invite me in for a mini bar raid?" he asked, clearly not ready to leave. Jon groaned. "Another time maybe" he said. "I really am tired..." "I call bullshit Ambrose" Colby said. "You're hiding something." "Fuck" Jon moaned. "Alright, look, this goes no further. I'm trusting you with a huge secret here, ok?" "Ok" Colby said warily. "I can't let you in" Jon said. "Because my whole world is in this room. My life. My whole reason for breathing. And I don't want to fuck that up by letting people know about it..." "Your life?" Colby asked. "Your world? Jon, everyone knows you carry your whole wardrobe with you in that suitcase. That's nothing new. I travelled with you enough when we were in The Shield to know that everything you own fits in that one suitcase..." "This ain't about my luggage Rollins" Jon growled. "Fuck it, you're just not gonna understand unless I show you. Come on, but I'm warning you now, this goes no further." "Ok, ok" Colby said. "Just open the fucking door already!" The door creaked as it opened wider.

"My life" Jon said, pointing at the bed. I was still curled up with my back to the door, but it didn't matter. Colby knew me straight away. "That's Jordan" he whispered. "What about Renee?" "What about her?" Jon asked. "We're not together. Never have been. The last two years I've been with Jordan..." "So the fiancé?" Colby asked. "Is me" Jon whispered. "I'm marrying Jordan. Now you need to leave. And Colby. Remember, you can't tell anyone."


	13. Chapter 13

"Damn Ambrose!" Colby growled as he sat on the edge of the bed. "This is huge! If this gets out..." "Which is exactly why I said it's a fucking secret Rollins!" Jon growled back. I couldn't stay silent any longer. "What have you done Jon?" I asked quietly, sitting up and looking at them both. Jon looked at the floor. "Jord" he said. "I didn't mean to, he just wouldn't leave it." "You tell anyone else and soon it's gonna only be Renee who doesn't actually know" I said. He nodded sheepishly. "I'm not gonna say anything" Colby said. "At least, I think I'm not. I'm kinda drunk. I promise weird shit when I'm drunk. Remind me tomorrow?" I smiled. "Sure" I said. "Who knows, you might forget everything when you've sobered up a little." Jon shook his head. "That never happens" he said. "He always remembers the strangest things!" "And this is about as strange as it gets" Colby said, standing up. "Ambrose has been in a committed relationship for how long? A year and a half? And I'm only finding out now because I'm drunk? Man, we used to be close..." "Strange how a chair shot changes things isn't it?" I asked bitterly. Colby winced visibly as Jon grinned. "Yeah" he said looking at Colby. "My girl is a wrestling anorak. Unlucky. She holds grudges too." Colby smiled. "I better go" he said, shaking Jon's hand. "Congrats mate, I'm pleased for you. Obviously you too Jordan. I'm looking forward to getting to know you, and seeing you around. I'll see myself out. Night guys." We said goodnight and watched as he let himself out into the hallway.

"What? No." he said before the door closed. The next voice sent chills up my spine. "Is that Jon's room?" Renee asked again. Colby groaned. "Yeah, it is" Jon said, running to the door. He put his foot against the door so she couldn't open it any further. "What do you want Renee?" "What time are you going for breakfast?" she asked flirtatiously. "I think we need to be seen together tomorrow." He shook his head. "Sorry" he said. "No can do. I have a breakfast meeting with Jordan tomorrow, discussing her new job." "Jordan?" she spat. "Your PA? Since when do you do breakfast meetings Jon?" "Since now" he said. "Night Renee." He didn't give her a chance to answer before slamming the door in her face.

"Damn I've missed being able to hold you" he whispered, stripping quickly and sliding into bed next to me. I smiled weakly, letting him pull me into his arms. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, kissing my head. "Renee" I said simply. He nodded. "I know" he said. "Jordan, I know how much you're against it, but I think we need to go public. It's the only way to stop her." I nodded. "I know" I said. "And we will. But not yet, ok? We're not ready for that yet." He nodded. "Ok" he said. "Sleep. We've got a breakfast meeting in the morning." I smiled and cuddled into him. "Indeed we do" I said.

We managed to avoid the subject of Renee until halfway through our breakfast the next morning. "Hi Jon" she said, smiling sweetly at him. "Good morning Jordan. I don't think we've met properly." "Believe me" I said, smiling back at her just as sweetly. "If you mattered, I would have made sure I met you. But you don't, at least, not to me anyway. The only real people that matter to me are Jon and Hunter. Your opinion is completely invalid to me. With that being said, unless what you have to say to me is professional and about Jon, then I suggest you keep it to yourself. Sorry, Jon, I'll see you at the arena later. I have some things to sort out for your meet and greet later." I stood up, dropped my napkin on the table and walked off with a slight spring in my step and a smirk plastered across my face.

Colby caught up to me as I waited for the elevator. "Mind if I share?" he asked, gesturing at the doors. I shook my head. "Be my guest" I said, smiling as the doors slid open. He got in and waited for the doors to close before addressing the elephant in the room. "So" he said. "You and Jon, huh?" "Yep" I said. "Me and Jon. Not Jon and Renee..." "Renee" he laughed. "Man, her face just then when you tore her a new one! You do realise that's not the last you're going to hear of this, right?" I smiled as the doors slid open on my floor. "Exactly what I was counting on" I said, stepping onto the landing. "Because believe me, she hasn't heard the last of it yet either."

"Christ! Jord!" Jon growled as he walked into the room half an hour later. "Man that woman can bitch!" "Should my ears be burning?" I asked, walking out of the bathroom. Jon froze, looking me up and down. "Ok" he said slowly. "Where the hell did you get the clothes?" "Hunter" I said, twirling. "He got me a personal stylist. Ok, so it's only for one night, but hey, may as well make the most of it, right?" He looked me up and down again before nodding. "I don't think I can concentrate on any meeting I have tonight" he admitted. I grinned. "Thats ok" I said, giving him the script for Raw. "Looks like I get to answer for you anyway." He smirked as he read through it. "Oh boy" he said. "This is gonna be fun."


	14. Chapter 14

When we walked into the arena I was on the phone to Hunter. "Ambrose!" fans called. "What do I do?" Jon asked quietly. I smiled. "Start to walk over" I said. "I'll call you back when you're a few steps away from them. I get to be the heel." He smiled. "Understood" he said, winking before making his way over to the fans. "I'll see you inside" Hunter said. "Sounds like you've got this under control, you know what you need to do." I ended the call and put my hands on my hips. "Ambrose!" I called. He froze. "No time for that!" I yelled. "You've got work to do. Come on!" He shrugged and apologised to the fans before running over to me. "Nicely done" he said, marching off in front of me. "I'll kiss you when we get inside." I smiled and followed him inside.

"Pay up" I said, walking up to him. He grinned. "Here?" he asked, looking around quickly. I nodded. "Right here, right now" I said, not giving him a chance to argue. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, softly at first and then more demanding. "Fuck, I love you" he moaned, resting his forehead against mine. "I love you too" I said. "I'm sick of hiding it. I think we should start dropping hints." "Hints about what?" Roman asked, popping up behind Jon. I smiled as Jon let me go quickly. "Jon turning heel" I said. "I think it's time it happened. What do you think?" Roman looked at Jon quickly, then grinned. "I think she's right" he said. "It's time. I got an idea. Meet me in the locker room. Five minutes." Jon nodded and watched as Roman walked away. "Dear God woman what have you done?" he asked quietly.

The next time I saw him was just before his match. Hunter had kept me busy and away from him, and I cursed him for it. "It's for your own good Jordan" he kept saying. "Anyway, I've made a clause in your contract you need to look over." I frowned but took it from him anyway. As soon as I saw the change I smirked. "TV time?" I asked. He nodded. "Starting tonight" he said. "You're going ringside with Ambrose. Good luck. The match is next, by the way." I squealed and jumped up out of my seat, running out of the room to find Jon.

He was waiting at gorilla. "Hey" he said smiling as I ran up to him. "Have you heard?" I asked as he showed me his wrist tape. "Woah!" He grinned. "Figured if my girl can wear a ring, so can I" he said, showing me the tape around his finger. "You know they're gonna twist this for Renee" I said. He nodded. "Which is why we set them straight" he said as his music blared throughout the arena. He walked through the curtain and waited at the top of the ramp. I took a deep breath and walked out to him, smiling as he linked his arm through mine. "His tag team partner" Lilian announced. "Being accompanied to the ring by Jordan, from Cincinnati Ohio, weighing in at 225 pounds, Dean Ambrose!" He let my arm go and slid under the bottom rope as I watched from ringside. Roman looked down and winked at me as Jon gestured for me to sit next to JBL. I nodded and sat down, taking the headset from JBL as he carried on talking and introducing me.

"Joining us at commentary tonight" he said. "We appear to have the lovely Jordan. Jordan, with Dean teaming up with Roman against the Wyatts, how do you think this is gonna go?" "Well" I said, watching as Jon looked over at me. "There's only one way this will end. With Dean's hand raised. That's all I'm going to say on the matter." "Deans hand?" Cole asked. "Surely you mean Dean and Roman?" "I know what I meant" I said without looking at him. "Don't you have a match to call?" "Doing great so far Jordan" Hunter said in my ear.

The match started to turn when Roman tagged himself in just as Jon was about to hit Harper with the Dirty Deeds. Jon shrugged and let Roman carry on, smirking to himself when Harper reversed it and hit Roman with a clothesline that nearly took Romans head off. Bray was tagged in, Roman was hit with the Sister Abigail, and that was the end of that. "Dean's hand raised, huh?" Cole asked looking at me. "Yep" I said, throwing the headset down. Jon watched as I climbed the steps and got into the ring. "Jordan?" Roman asked, standing up dazed as I glared at him. "This is your fault!" I yelled, poking him in the chest. "This loss, is all on you! You're just a glory hunter Reigns! Let Ambrose do all the work then tag yourself in for the pin. Not happening anymore. Dean, sort this." I stepped away from them and stood in the corner as Jon nodded slowly. "She's right" he said simply, shrugging before quickly hitting Roman with the Dirty Deeds. I walked over to him, smiling as I raised his hand. "Dean's hand" I called over to Cole before Jon helped me out of the ring and back up the ramp.


	15. Chapter 15

"Awesome!" Jon said, hugging me tightly as soon as we got through the curtain. I smiled as he kissed my head softly before letting me go, a rueful look in his eyes. "Jordan!" Hunter called. I looked away from Jon, spotting Hunter down the corridor. "Next segment" he said simply before walking away. I nodded as Jon held my hand. "Interview with Renee" he said quietly. "How are we gonna do this?" I sighed and started walking. "Follow my lead babe" I said. "If she starts getting cocky, we hit her with both barrels." "Live on TV?" he asked. I nodded. "Live on TV" I repeated.

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Dean Ambrose" Renee said to camera as we walked up. "Guess again" I said, smirking at her. "Your guest is me. My client has nothing to say, well, unless I tell him to, anyway." "Dean..." she started. "Has nothing to say" I repeated. "Don't you understand plain English Renee? Is my accent putting you off? Should I draw you a picture? Any questions you have for Dean, you can ask me. I have all the answers." "So, what happened in the ring...?" she asked slowly. I smiled. "Ah, that" I said. "That, was a boy becoming a man. It's time Dean stepped out on his own, don't you agree?" She glanced at Jon quickly. "Do you always do as she tells you?" she asked quickly. He glanced at me and smiled. "Renee" he said, putting his arms around me. "I thought you of all people would know the answer to that. I always do as my woman tells me. Come on doll." He kissed my head, putting his left arm around me so his taped finger was on show to the camera before pulling me out of shot.

"Oh my god!" I squealed as he picked me up and carried me into the locker room. I sat down as he locked the door behind us. "I've been waiting for this all day" he whispered, kissing me softly. He sat next to me and pulled me across so I was straddling his lap. "I love you Jon" I whispered, looking into his eyes as he kissed me again. "Love you too Jord" he said. "More than you will ever know..." He trailed off as there was a bang at the door, followed by a load of voices talking over each other. "What the hell?" he asked as I got off his lap. I shrugged and watched as he went to unlock the door.

"The actual fuck was all that about?" Renee demanded, barging past him and standing in the middle of the room. Summer, Nikki, Brie, Natalya, Nick, Ryan and Hunter all watched from the doorway. "Check your Twitter" Hunter mouthed at me. I frowned and took my phone out of my pocket, scrolling through Twitter as Jon fought Renee off. "Oh my god, seriously?" I groaned loudly. Jon looked at me quickly. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Jon" I said. "Her darling fans have taken it upon themselves to announce your engagement to Renee. Your taped finger obviously meant that, and you telling her in the interview that you always do as your woman tells you was your way of telling the world that she has complete control over you. I'm done here..." "No!" he said quickly, grabbing my arm. He looked around at the ever growing crowd at the door. "No more Jord. No more. Guys, allow me to introduce you all to Jordan..." "We met at the bar last night Jon" Renee laughed. "Shes your PA." "Yeah" Jon said. "She is. She's also my fiancée." "Since when?" Renee spluttered. "Since last night" Jon said. "Whirlwind romance" Renee scoffed. Jon glared at her, shaking his head. "Two years, Renee" he said. "Two years?" Summer asked. "But, you were..." "Never with Renee" he said simply. "She's been lying to you, and herself. I've only been with Jordan, nobody else, for two years."

Renee looked at the floor, never raising her eyes to look at anyone as she pushed past them all and ran from the room. "Seriously?" Summer asked, looking at me. I nodded. "Seriously" I said, handing her my phone. "Just look." She nodded and scrolled through my photos. "She's not lying guys" she said, handing my phone back. "I'm so sorry Jordan..." I shook my head. "Not your fault" I said. "You had no reason to not believe her." I glanced at Nick and Ryan quickly. "Some crush, huh Jord" Nick said smirking. I shrugged. "What can I say?" I asked. "He's an ass, but he's my ass." "Only yours" Jon said, pulling me to him. "Ok guys" Hunter called. "Now the secret is finally out, the engagement drinks are on me tonight. Come on, let's give the, some privacy. God knows how they've kept it a secret this long, they can't keep their hands off each other!" Jon laughed as Hunter winked and led everyone from the locker room. "So, where were we?" he asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Guys!" a voice yelled, banging on the door. "No time for that! Hunter has booked a bar, we gotta go!" "Damn Nick" I grumbled, pulling away from Jon and opening the door. Nick smirked at me. "Might wanna tidy yourself up Jordan" he chastised, kissing me on the cheek. "Might wanna stop interrupting me with my woman Nicholas" Jon warned as Nick shook his hand. Nick grinned. "Just following orders Ambrose" he said, watching as I grabbed my makeup bag out of Jon's bag. "You make sure you take care of her" he said quietly. Jon looked at him quickly. "What do you think I've been doing?" he hissed. "All this secrecy was what was needed, I didn't wanna throw her in at the deep end!" "But making her deal with stories about you and Renee?" Nick asked. Jon shook his head. "She knew it was fantasy" he said. "I would never, ever, do anything to hurt her. It took me so long to get her to believe that, to believe it was her I love. Nick, if you had been there in that room when I confessed everything to her, you would have questioned my masculinity. I shook, my knees were like jelly, I stammered. I have never been more nervous in all my life. And now, now she's mine..." "And we've got engagement drinks to get to" I said, putting my bag back in his. "Enough reminiscing for one night, time to drink."


	16. Chapter 16

***18 months ago***

"Jordan! Hey, Jordan!" I glanced around as Ryan called my name. He smiled and waved me over. "Hey" he said, smiling as I pulled out a seat. "You looked pretty out of it there. Did you sleep well?" I nodded. "Like a baby" I replied, lying of course. How was I meant to sleep after that little revelation from Ambrose? Well, he got what he wanted. Last night he was in my head, all I could think about. "You ok?" Ryan asked quietly, looking concerned. "I'm fine" I said, smiling and standing up. "I'm just gonna grab some breakfast? You done here?" He shook his head. "I'll wait for you" he said. "Wouldnt want Hunter's prized PA to eat alone, would we?" I watched as Ambrose walked in, followed by Roman. "No" I said quickly, as Jon's gaze fixed on mine. "Indeed we wouldn't. Excuse me." He nodded and I walked off to grab a tray.

"Morning doll" Jon said quietly next to me as I poured cereal into a bowl. I jumped, not expecting him to be that close to me. "Morning Jon" I replied cordially, concentrating on my food. "Very formal, Jordan" he said, grabbing a spoon and a bowl. "I like it. Listen, about last night..." "Already forgotten, Jon" I said quietly. "I guessed it was the drink talking and wrote it off as soon as you closed the door." "Well that's unfortunate" he said, finishing grabbing everything he wanted and looking at me. "Cos I didn't touch a fucking drop of the stuff before I came to see you. I meant it Jordan, every single word. You've got me hook, line and sinker, and be damned if I'm gonna let you run without me telling you exactly how I feel again. Now, whether you choose to believe me or not is entirely up to you. But let me just make one thing clear. I despise lying. I hate liars. And I am the most honest man you will ever fucking meet. Enjoy your breakfast. I'll see you at the arena." I watched as he picked up his tray and walked over to where Roman was sat waiting for him.

"Ambrose had a lot to say for himself" Ryan said warily as I sat back down. I nodded. "Just telling me how I'd better not run out on him tonight at the arena" I said. "Nothing important. Look, Ryan, I appreciate you staying with me, but I don't need a babysitter if you have somewhere else to be?" He smiled. "Six months away and you know me so well already" he said standing up. "Gonna hit the gym, I'll see you later?" I nodded, smiling as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I could feel the blush rising as he winked and walked off, leaving me directly in Jon's view. Damn. I looked away from him quickly and concentrated on eating my food. I couldn't stop the feeling of being watched though, and every time I looked up he looked away quickly. I threw my spoon down, admitting defeat, and ran out of the restaurant quickly. I heard the chair scraping and knew he'd be behind me. I was right.

"Ryback?" he hissed as I waited for the elevator. "You're ignoring everything I said last night, and this morning, because you're dating Ryback?" "I'm what?" I squealed, looking at him. "No Jon. I'm not dating Ryback. I'm not dating anyone. I'm also not discussing my private life in a very public hotel lobby. If you intend on jumping to conclusions, either go back and jump to them with Roman, or meet me in my room in ten minutes." I got in the elevator and pushed the button for my floor. "See you in ten" he said quietly as the doors closed.

"You dopey cow" I mumbled to myself as I paced my room. I glanced at my watch for the fiftieth time and groaned. Ten minutes. As I looked away from my watch there was a light tap on my door. Shit. I opened it quickly and stepped back, letting him in, looking him up and down as he closed the door behind him. "Jord" he said quietly, without turning around. "If you're just gonna patronise me, and tell me I'm being silly, I'll go now. I don't want to hear that. I don't want negatives." "Jon, I..." I started, wincing as he opened the door. "Wait!" I yelled, surprising myself as I pushed past him and slammed the door. He raised an eyebrow but nodded and stepped backward into the room. "Ok" he said slowly. "So now you've stopped me leaving, what happens next?" I gulped noisily. "I don't know" I admitted. "But surely you have to see how ridiculous this is?" He shook his head. "Nope" he said. "All I see, in my head, is how fucking perfect we would be. And I know you see it too, or you wouldn't have slammed the door and stopped me leaving." "Jon" I said, taking a deep breath. "I'll be honest here, ok? After you left last night, I did a lot of thinking. A lot. I should warn you..." "I'll do whatever it takes Jordan" he said, dropping to his knees in front of me. "But we gotta try. We just gotta." "Ok" I said slowly. "But I'm warning you now, I won't take your shit. Any rumours about you screwing around behind my back and we're done. I'm not one of those girls that will listen to the "yeah I was with her but in my head I was with you the whole time" bullshit. You're either with me, or you're not. There is no middle ground here." He nodded slowly. "Understood" he said, taking a step towards me. "So, do I get to give my girl a kiss finally or not?"


	17. Chapter 17

"What you thinking about?" he asked quietly as I snuggled into him in the back of the car. I smiled as he jolted me from my flashback. "You" I admitted. "The morning when you accused me of dating Ryan..." "The best and worst morning of my life" he groaned, kissing me softly. "Worst because, well, I figured you were dating Ryan, and the best because you finally agreed to be with me." "What brought on the Ryan thing anyway?" I asked, pulling away to look at him. "Oh man" he groaned. "You were sat with him at breakfast, he kissed you as he left. Just stupid things really." I nodded. "Plus I'd turned you away" I said. "Must be Ryan, right?" "Yeah" he said, laughing. "But now you're mine, future Mrs Good, and nothing is going to change that." "We're here" the driver said, stopping the car and opening his door. Jon kissed me quickly as his door was opened, holding my hand and pulling me out of the car behind him. "Jon!" I hissed, looking around and spying fans everywhere. He shook his head. "No Jord" he whispered, pulling me into his arms. "If we're doing this, we're doing it properly. No more rumours. No more Renee. You're gonna be my wife, and I don't care who knows it." He waved at a group of fans, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bar.

"I love you" he whispered as soon as we were inside. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly, then more urgently, pulling me against him. "Ladies and gentlemen" Hunter called. "Our loving couple have arrived, now we can start drinking! To Jon and Jordan!" "Jon and Jordan!" everyone called, raising their glasses. I pulled away from Jon and he smiled at me. "No going back now toots" he whispered, kissing me once more before turning me around to face everyone. "Speech!" Colby yelled, winking at me. I grinned. "The floor is yours" I said, stepping away from Jon.

"Damn woman" he groaned as the room fell silent. "Uh, ok, I'm not a man of many words, well, not many words apart from cuss words, so you'll have to excuse me. But that woman right there is my life. The woman I love, the reason I breathe. Like you guys, I only found out last night I was gonna be the guy lucky enough to marry her..." "You didn't know you were engaged?" Summer asked, raising an eyebrow. Jon shook his head, running his hands through his unruly hair. "Bad choice of words" he said. "Ok, I knew I was getting engaged, I just didn't know when. I bought Jord the ring for Christmas, and put it on her right hand. We agreed that one day, it would magically switch hands, and then she's stuck with me..." "It magically switched" I said quietly, waving my left hand at him. "And that's why I love you" he said, pulling me back to him.

"Now" he continued. "I know everyone was kinda thrown by this when they found out earlier, because of certain rumours. But, I can honestly say, right here right now, there has been nobody else in my head, my heart or my bed, for the past two years. So can we end that bullshit now please?" Colby cheered which made everyone else cheer too. I smiled as Jon put his arm around me. "Guess I should do this properly, huh?" he asked. Everyone looked at us again and I frowned. "Do what?" I asked, as he took a step back. He smiled at me then dropped to one knee, holding my left hand. "Jordan" he said. "I love you, so fucking much. I never ever wanna lose you, not again. Will you marry me?" "Oh gee" I said, pretending to think. "I don't know, I mean, a wrestler? What kind of career is that? Mum always told me to aim high. A banker, a prince..." "Mum also told you to follow your heart" a familiar voice said from behind us. "And we all know the only one your heart beats for is Jon." I looked at Jon and he grinned. "Surprise" he said simply. I glanced across at the doors and saw my mum, smiling through her tears. "Jord" Jon groaned. "Kinda getting cramp here. You gonna put me outta my misery so I can stand?" "Oh shit" I groaned. "Of course I'll marry you you dipshit!" The room erupted in cheers and laughter as he stood up and picked me up. "I love you" he whispered. "Let's go see mom."

"How?" I asked, sobbing as I threw myself into her arms. "You look so happy" she whispered, sobbing just as much as me. "I love him mum" I said, pulling back and looking at her. "I owe this to you..." "No" she said, pulling Jon towards us and hugging him too. "You belong here, with him. No more running, no more hiding. The secret is out now. Now you can enjoy being a proper couple, no more rumours. Just be you, ok? Promise me." Jon nodded. "No more hiding mom" he said. "I promise to forever show off your beautiful daughter and that rock on her finger that says she's mine." "The look in her eyes when she looks at you is enough to say she's yours" mum said laughing. "Now go, enjoy your night, mingle with your friends. I'm not going anywhere. I, uh, need to thank someone for getting me here anyway..." "No thanks necessary" Hunter said from behind us. "The reaction was priceless. I'm glad you could make it. Come on, let's go get some drinks." We all put our arms around each other and made our way to the bar.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mind if I borrow your fiancée Ambrose?" Nick asked as we stood at the bar. Jon looked at me quickly. "Depends what you wanna borrow her for Nemeth" he said finally. Nick grinned. "Just haven't had time to congratulate her yet" he said simply. "For, you know, taming you, ending rumours and speculation, and blowing the Dean and Renee ship clean outta the water." Jon groaned. "Go on" he said, kissing me softly. "Have fun. I'll be here, propping up the bar." I nodded and took Nick's hand as he led me across the bar.

"Here she is" Ryan said smiling as he hugged me. "The girl of the moment. Oh my god, how did you keep that quiet for that long?" "Had to" I said, taking a beer from him. "My relationship depended on it." "It also depended on someone else not slipping up in interviews" Nick said, raising an eyebrow. I laughed. "Oh, he did!" I said. "The amount of times he's slipped up and said we instead of I!" "Doesn't matter now though, right Nemeth?" Jon growled from behind us. "We've been outed by ourselves, we're public and happy. Come on doll. Let's go say hi to everyone so I can get you alone and seal the deal on this engagement..." "You mean you haven't?" Colby asked from beside him. "I figured last night at the hotel..." "Lopez" Jon growled. "My workmates insisted on getting my fiancée ridiculously drunk, then when I get back to the hotel someone won't leave us even though she is clearly in bed waiting for me..." "Wait a bloody minute!" Nick yelled, making everyone in the bar look at him. "Rollins knew?" "Run" Jon hissed. I didn't think twice, running through the bar and grabbing my bag quickly just before I ran through the doors.

"He's so in for it!" Jon laughed as he ran into the street after me. He grabbed me and pulled me towards him. "Oh Jordan" he moaned. "I love you so much. The only thing I want right now is you, naked, beneath me. Please?" I nodded. "You guys need a cab?" Hunter yelled from the bar. Jon nodded. "Use my car!" Hunter yelled back, pointing across the street. Jon didn't hesitate, grabbing my arm and pulling me across to where the car was waiting.

"Please" I begged him as soon as we were inside the hotel room. "Fuck Jordan" he moaned. I gasped as he pushed me against the door, slamming it closed in the process. "Jon" I moaned as he roughly unbuttoned my shorts, sliding them to the floor while ridding himself of his own jeans. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around him and sliding into me as he pushed me against the door again. He kissed me hungrily, needily, as I raked my fingers up and down his back. "No" he said suddenly, pulling away and putting me down. "Not like this." He led me slowly to the bed, lying me down and lying next to me. "Slowly" he whispered, rolling over and lying on me. I nodded and wrapped my legs high around his waist. "Oh god" he moaned, sliding into me once more. "I love you, more than anything Jordan. I promise you..."

BANG BANG BANG! We both jumped as the door practically rattled on its hinges. "Ignore it Jon" I begged, pulling him back down to me and kissing him. "No problem" he smirked, kissing me back and moving slowly again. "I know you're in there Ambrose!" a voice yelled. "And I know you're with her! Celebrating making me a laughing stock are you? Well good on you!" Jon groaned. "Please ignore her" I said, looking up at him. He nodded. "I've wasted enough of our time on her" he said, pulling the covers over our heads. "Let's block the world out. We've got an engagement to make official."

"I love you" I whispered as I lay panting in his arms. "Feeling is way more than mutual toots" he said, twisting the ring on my finger. "Can't wait for that ring to be joined by the permanent one. I really can't." I smiled, cuddling into him and kissing his chest. "Think they miss us at the bar yet?" I asked. He chuckled. "Doubt it" he admitted. "Alcohol plus wrestlers is a dangerous combination..."

BANG BANG BANG! Again? Really? "Fuck sake" Jon groaned, throwing the covers off himself. "No" I said firmly, putting my hand on his chest to stop him. "Allow me." He grinned. "The floor, and the door, is all yours" he said, lying back down. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself, checking all was covered before pulling the door open.

"What the actual fuck is your problem?" I yelled. Renee blanched. "I, I..." she stammered. "You, you what?" I asked, folding my arms and leaning on the doorframe. "You wanted to wake the whole floor? Congratulations, mission accomplished. Now run along and ruin somebody else's night." "Not until I see him" she said, standing her ground. I frowned. "What?" I asked, unable to believe what I was hearing. "You seriously think I'm going to let you anywhere near him? Go away Renee. Leave us alone." I slammed the door and made my way back to the bed. Jon grinned then frowned as I walked past him to the phone. He watched as I picked up the receiver and dialled. "Hi" I said. "I'm in 425. Name is Good, with the WWE. Yeah, my fiancé and I are being harassed, someone is banging on our door constantly and waking us up. Security? Brilliant. Thank you." I smiled at Jon as I replaced the receiver and got back into bed. "Very devious" he said, smirking back at me as I kissed him softly. "Mmmmmm, kiss me some more, fiancée..." He pulled me down on top of him as there was yelling from the hallway.

"I know he's in there with her!" Renee yelled as I pulled the door open to watch her being escorted away. Jon grinned from beside me, waving comically at her as she dug her heels into the carpet. "Of course Mr Good is with her, miss" the security guard said, looking back at us. "Their room is paid for by the hotel to celebrate their engagement. Have a good night Sir, Ma'am." Jon nodded at him and closed the door softly. "Now, ma'am" he drawled. "Kiss me like a good fiancée."


	19. Chapter 19

Jon was just pulling on his shorts when I woke up the next morning. I yawned and stretched before looking at him, eyes filled with lust as I watched him pull his vest over his head. "Guess again wifey" he whispered, leaning over and kissing my head. "I have to go work out. Joe is expecting me..." "Can he be expecting both of us?" I asked quietly. "I don't want to be left here alone. If she realises you're not in here..." "Get dressed" he ordered gruffly. I nodded and grabbed my gym stuff from my bag. Playing the Renee card worked better than I thought it would. He watched as I pulled my hair into a messy bun and pulled on my trainers. "Come on" he said, holding out his hand and opening the door as I grabbed my phone and headphones. He smiled and kissed me as I took his hand, letting him lead me to the elevator.

"About time Ambrose" Joe grumbled as Jon stepped out of the elevator. "Oh, hi Jord. Wasn't expecting you too. Sorry." "No problem" I said quietly as Jon explained about Renee. "Shit Jord, you ok?" Joe asked, voice full of concern. I nodded. "I'm good" I said. "Just not willing to let this one out of my sight for longer than I have to." He smiled. "Come on" he said. "Let's go get this workout done."

Jon put his arm around me without a thought. "Jon" I whispered, looking around at the lobby full of fans. He shrugged. "I don't care" he said. "Let them say whatever they want to say. We, and the people who matter, know the truth. Come on." I let him lead me out to the waiting car, hold the door open for me to get in, and close it as soon as he was at next to me. "I mean it" he said, holding my hand. "I don't care anymore." I nodded, taking my phone out of my pocket and logging in to my Twitter account. "Oh damn" I said. He frowned and took the phone from me. Pictures of him with his arm around me were already on there. They had tagged Renee in them too. "Dean Ambrose leaving with his arm around his PA" he read. "Bet those arms were around Renee a few minutes ago though!" He shook his head and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I was talking to Joe, trying to get it out of my head. "Babe" Jon said, nudging me and handing back my phone. I took it from him and carried on talking to Joe. "So yeah" I said, sliding the phone back into my pocket. "Last night was eventful, to say the least. I'm glad it's sort of in the open now though." Joe nodded. "Never thought you'd tell Colby before me though Jon" he said, glancing at Jon. "Neither did I" Jon said gruffly. "But you know what he gets like when he just won't leave something alone. What happened when we left the bar?" "Renee went in on him" Joe said smiling. "Asked him who's side he was really on." "She what?" I asked as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out as Jon glanced away. "Jon?" I asked, frowning at him.

"I had to" he said quietly, still not looking at me. "Fuck dude" Joe said, taking his phone out and checking Twitter too. "The fuck have you done?" I sat in silence as I read his reply to the tweet. "His arms were around me all night" I read. "Just as they have been for the past two years. Deal with it." The replies that followed were all calling me a liar, saying how he was in love with Renee and I was just a one night only. I smiled. "Some romance then, a one night only while his girlfriend is in the same hotel as us? Go figure!" Joe grinned as he read my response. "Don't take any shit" he warned as the car pulled up outside the gym. I nodded and smiled as Jon held my hand again. "I fucking love you" he whispered, opening the door and pulling me out of the car. "Needless to say, I love you too" I said as he led me into the gym. "But Jon, that tweet..." "Was something that needed to be said" he replied. "End of subject Jord. Come on." I sighed and followed him into another room.

"Hey guys!" a diva yelled, running up to us. "Hi Jordan. Nice to formally meet you. I'm Paige. It's so good to meet the girl who tamed Ambrose..." "Weren't you convinced that was Renee?" I asked as Jon smirked beside me. "Uh, well, yeah, but..." Paige mumbled. I smiled. "Relax" I said. "You were just going on information you were being given. She's your friend, you had no reason to not believe her..." "She's no friend of mine Jordan" Paige growled. "Oh please!" I shrieked. "I've seen your Instagram Paige! And I've watched total divas." "Friends don't lie to each other Jordan" she said, turning to Jon. "Congratulations Ambrose. I like her. She can stay." She smiled sweetly at him before skipping away.

"Ambrose!" Colby called over. Jon glanced at him as the gym went quiet. It felt like every pair of eyes was on us. "What does this remind you of?" Colby asked, pulling down on a lateral pull weights machine. The squeak it let out was deafening. Colby did it a few more times for effect, grinning over at us. "Your bed last night!" he yelled finally. Jon frowned. "The fuck you talking about Lopez?" he yelled. "Oh come on man!" Colby said walking over to us. "Everyone on our floor heard it..." "What room Colby?" I asked quickly before Jon could say anything. "225" Colby said without hesitation. I grinned. "Try again" I said, patting him on the shoulder. "Not our room. Not even our floor. Ours was the one with the psycho bitch banging on our door every half hour till security dealt with her." The room went eerily quiet. I turned around slowly as Renee stepped inside the doors. "Psycho bitch reporting for duty" she sneered.


	20. Chapter 20

* **six months later***

"I'll see you in the morning, Mrs Good" Jon whispered, kissing me softly. "If you're lucky, Mr Good" I whispered back, holding him tightly. "Oh Jon, I don't want to let you go! Can't we just run, and hide, until tomorrow?" He chuckled, hugging me back tightly. "With your bridesmaids on patrol?" he asked as Paige, Nikki and Lisa all watched us. "Damn" I groaned. He smiled. "I'll be waiting for you" he said, pulling my arms from around him. "I have to go now, before I don't leave at all..." "Oh, you'll leave alright Ambrose!" Paige yelled over. "Pick a window!" "Paige!" I yelled. She shrugged. "Bad luck and all that jazz Jord" she said. "So sue me for looking out for you!" I looked at Jon and he nodded. "I love you" he said, walking backwards out of the room. "I love you too" I said, watching him. "Well ain't that sweet?" Paige said, kicking the door shut behind him. "Now, we party like one of us is getting married tomorrow!"

"Would you quit checking your damn phone?" Lisa hissed as I checked it for the thousandth time. "I've text Dean. They've finally taken Jon's phone off him. He cannot text you, so give up!" I groaned and put my phone back in my bag. "I miss him" I said simply. She smiled. "I know" she said, putting her arms around me. "Jord, I can't believe you picked me to be a bridesmaid, with all the beautiful women you work with..." "What?" I asked. "Lisa, you're my oldest friend. Of course you're gonna be bridesmaid. Unless, you don't want to, do you?" "Of course I do!" she yelled. "I just, well, I never thought I'd be a bridesmaid alongside Nikki bloody Bella and Paige! Talk about letting the side down!" I smiled. "You're gonna look beautiful Lis" I whispered. "It's me we gotta worry about! I don't sleep too good without Jon around..." "I've roomed next to you" Nikki reminded me, sliding into the booth next to us. "You don't sleep at all with Jon around!" Lisa high fived her while I gulped down my drink. "I need another" I mumbled, standing up and heading for the bar.

When I got back to the girls Lisa wasn't there. "Phone" Nikki said, pointing at the doors. I glanced across, frowning as it looked like Lisa was yelling into her phone. "Trouble?" I asked. Paige and Nikki looked at each other nervously. "Spill" I said, handing them their drinks. Nikki sighed and shrugged. "Dean rang" she said. "I don't know anything else, she disappeared pretty quick. But she's coming back, ask her yourself." I watched as Lisa walked back to the table, throwing her phone down in temper. "I give him one job" she said, grabbing a drink and downing it. "One fucking job! And he can't even do that properly!" "And that job was?" I asked slowly. "Um" she said nervously, looking Nikki. "Hourly updates" Nikki offered. Lisa nodded gratefully. "Hourly updates" she confirmed. "And I have to phone Dean for them!" "I thought Nikki said Dean rang you?" I asked, looking at Nikki. She looked at Lisa quickly. "He did" Lisa said. "He lost signal. I had to call him back." I shrugged. "Whatever" I said, shrugging and downing my drink. "As long as Jon is ok, I don't care. Bathroom break."

The girls were dancing when I got back. I took my phone out of my bag and quickly text Jon. "I need you" I wrote. "I miss you. You complete me. I love you so much, and I can't wait to marry you in the morning. I love you xx". "Bloody phone again!" Paige said, sitting next to me. I smiled. "Last one" I said. "Just wanted him to know how much I love him." "He knows, Jord" she said softly. "He loves you too. In all the years I've known Ambrose, since FCW, I've never seen him like this. The guy goes to mush when he's around you." I smiled. "Paige" I said. "I, uh, just wanna go home. Could you make an excuse for me?" "Sure" she said, handing me my bag. "I'll tell them you've gone to try and sleep. Go on. We'll see you later. I'm in with you, right?" I nodded. "Sure are" I said, hugging her quickly. "See you later." She nodded and waved as I quickly ran out of the bar.

I was sat up in bed when Paige let herself in. "Hey" she said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. I smiled. "Hey" I said, putting my phone on the bedside cabinet. She glanced at it quickly before looking back at me. "Jord" she said. I shook my head. "Haven't heard from him, before you ask" I said. She smiled. "Guys keeping him on a tight leash" she said, starting to get changed for bed. "Last Lisa heard, Dean had Jon's phone. He'll be there Jord. He loves you too much to not turn up." I nodded. "I know" I said, turning my lamp off and lying down. "I'm gonna try and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She nodded and smiled as I turned my back on her.

Whispering on the landing woke me up. "Have they found him yet?" Paige whispered. Lisa groaned. "No" she whispered back. "They can't call him because Dean took his phone. They've searched everywhere. What the fuck do I tell Jordan?" "Nothing" Nikki hissed. "You tell her nothing. We'll sort this in the morning. Jon will be there. There is no chance in hell of him missing this wedding. Not if he values his life. Come on. We need to get some sleep before we wake Jordan. See you in the morning girls." Three doors closed quietly and I heard the bed squeak as Paige crawled back in. Tiredness took over me again and I fell asleep easily.


	21. Chapter 21

The morning of my wedding was run like a military operation. The girls were giving each other sneaky glances, making me question whether what I'd heard last night was real or part of a dream. "Ok, spill it" I sighed as Nikki laced me into my dress. She shook her head. "Nothing Jord" she said. "It's just, well, none of us can believe how you kept the relationship secret for so long, and now you're marrying him just months after revealing all. To us, well, at least to Paige and I, this is like a whirlwind romance..." "And to me this has taken way too long!" Lisa laughed, taking a sip of her champagne. I smiled. "I guess" I said, taking a sip of my juice. "Isn't it time you had champagne too?" Nikki asked. I shook my head. "Not giving myself an excuse to fall up the aisle Nicole" I said. "Jon will catch you" Lisa said laughing. Nikki looked at her quickly, and this time there was no mistaking the slight nod between them. Nikki breathed an audible sigh of relief and finished lacing my dress. "All done" she said, stepping back to admire her work. "Let's go get you married off, and Ambrose officially off the market."

Lisa jumped out of the car and ran to Dean as soon as we pulled up at the church. "Guess I'm not the only one who missed my man, huh?" I asked, smiling as I caught a glimpse of Jon. "Woah! What is she doing?" I watched as Lisa grabbed Jon's tie and pulled him around the side of the church. Nikki shrugged. "Warning him to look after you?" she volunteered. Paige nodded. "Final best friends warning before the act" she said. "It's tradition." I smiled, watching as Hunter, Stephanie, Nick, Ryan, Joe, Colby and Summer all walked into the church. Jon walked in behind them, straightening his tie and rubbing his cheek. "Come on" Paige said, opening the door. "Let's go bag you a husband."

The ceremony flew by. Finally, Jon and I were walking back up the aisle hand in hand. "I missed you" he moaned, pulling me to him and kissing me hungrily at the door to the church. "I missed you too" I whispered breathlessly. We smiled as we posed for pictures, then got in our car to go to the reception. It was when we were alone that I first noticed the change in him. "Jon?" I asked warily. "What's wrong? Do you regret this?" "What?" he asked quickly. "Fuck! No Jordan! Not a second of today..." "But something, right?" I asked. He glanced at the floor, and I knew.

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked as we walked into the reception hall. Lisa glanced at Jon and he nodded. She smiled and walked away, watching from a distance with Nikki and Paige as Jon led me into a side room.

"I cant, Jord" he said quietly. "I can't pretend everything is ok. Fuck, I love you so much, and I've fucked it all up!" "You're not making sense Jon" I said, unable to stop my voice shaking. He shook my hand off his arm, turning to look at me quickly. "I am so sorry" he started. "Its just, last night, I missed you so much Jordan, so fucking much, and she was there, and you weren't, and they wouldn't let me have my phone, and I knew straight away it was a bad idea..." "What was?" I yelled. He jumped, putting his head down. "Renee" he said simply. My legs turned to jelly. "No" I whispered. "Please Jon, no. You're lying. Tell me you're lying, that this is some sort of sick joke..." "Guys, they're waiting on you for the dance" Lisa said, walking in. Jon looked at her and shook his head. Her eyes widened in horror. "You told her?" she whispered. "You fucking knew?" I yelled. "You knew? And you let me marry him anyway? What kind of fucking friend are you? No! Don't touch me! Get your fucking hands off me Lisa!" "Jordan calm down" she said, grabbing my arm again. Jon looked at me. "Tell them to wait" he said to Lisa without taking his eyes off me. "No" I said. "They've waited long enough. We'll give them their dance now." I hitched my dress up so I could walk and made my way out to the main room.

Shania Twain. Still The One. It blasted through the speakers as Jon gently placed his hands on my waist. "Please" he begged, putting his forehead against mine. I shook my head, forcing a smile. "Not here, and not now" I said. "This dance is all for show. Put some of those acting skills to good use Ambrose." He winced. I never called him Ambrose any more. As soon as the song finished I pulled away from him, heading for Nick and Ryan. "Speech!" someone yelled. I glanced across at Jon, who was with Colby. "Ooh this is my part!" Colby said excitedly. "Ok. So, I guess I was the first one to find out that Ambrose was totally loved up, and I cannot tell you how relieved I was to find out it was with Jordan, and not she who must not be named..." "Why mustn't she be named?" I asked loudly. Jon looked at me, horror on his face. "Uh," Colby stammered. "I, uh, guess nobody wanted to ruin the day by mentioning her." "Oh, but we should mention her, right Jon?" I asked, glaring at him. "I mean, she's such a big part of who we are, right Jon?" He shook his head. "Don't, Jordan" he begged. "Don't?" I asked. "Don't what, Jon? Don't tell them how I've had to look past rumours for the past two years. Don't tell them how much hate I've got from her fans who believed you were with her all along? Or just don't tell them how my husband spent the night before our wedding screwing her brains out?" The gasps were audible.

"I guess the speeches are over" I said, smiling around at everyone. "So, now let's do gifts. Me first. Well, this was gonna be a special gift for Jon, but I figured after that little revelation he doesn't deserve it, so I'm keeping it for myself. Hold on, it's in here somewhere." I held up a finger for them to wait as I rummaged around in the bodice of my dress. "Got it!" I proclaimed triumphantly. "Damn thing just spiked me in the boob. Anyway. Guess I should show him what he's gonna be missing, right?" A picture flashed up on the projector and the guests all gasped at the yellow camaro parked on our driveway. "Yeah" I said. "I bought him his Lockdown car. Too bad he's not gonna get to drive it again. Oh, wait, what's that? Zoom in a little, yeah that sign in the back window. What does it say?" I let them all read it, watching as Jon glanced at it then back at me quickly. "Oops" I said, rubbing my stomach. "Baby on board? Did I get that right? Damn straight I did. Nice timing daddy." I walked over to him, putting the scan picture in his hands before walking out of the room and out of the hotel.


	22. Chapter 22

"You have two choices!" I yelled, finally answering my phone to him three days later. "You either stop calling me, or I change my number." I hung up and threw the phone on the bed, picking up yet another shirt and packing it into the suitcase that lay open on the floor. "You're gonna have to speak to him sometime Jord" mum said softly. I shook my head. "Nothing to say to him mum" I said, not looking at her. "Lisa, either, before you even think about mentioning her." "Ok, ok" she said, holding her hands up. "Come on, let me help. Sooner we get this done the sooner we can get you out of this country." I nodded, watching as she picked up a pair of jeans and folded them neatly before placing them in the suitcase. A knock at the door halted us both. "Want me to get it?" she asked. I nodded and watched as she made her way to the door.

"It's Hunter" she said, looking through the spy hole. I frowned but nodded as she let him in. "How did you find me?" I asked. He shrugged. "I've got good detectives" he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You leaving?" I nodded. "Nothing here for me now" I said quietly, fighting back tears. "My whole job was with him. He had me right where he wanted me. He was my whole life, Hunter, and he threw it away because I wasn't there and she was! I can't be here, not now." He nodded. "I understand" he said slowly. "Uh oh" I sighed. "Here comes the but, right?" He nodded sheepishly. "You're supposed to be his PA" he said. "You signed a contract. A legally binding contract..." "Kinda like a marriage licence?" I spat. "Cos I signed one of those too! At this moment, neither mean anything. Sue me, I don't care. I just need to get away." "Jordan" mum warned. "Don't be hasty..." "Hasty?" I yelled. "A second ago you were helping me pack to get me out of this country faster! Now I'm being hasty? You on his payroll too mum?" She shook her head quickly. "No" Hunter said. "I'm just thinking of you, Jordan, I promise. Listen. I've had a word with Vince. He's willing to set you up in an apartment anywhere you want." "Wales" I said, throwing another shirt into the suitcase. "And tell him thanks, but I have a house there." He winced. "Please" he said, standing up. "Just think about it. I'll call you later." He kissed my head and let himself out of the room.

"Help me mum" I begged, tears streaming down my face as I sat on the bed. "Baby I'm trying" she said soothingly as she sat next to me. "But I can't help you if you don't want to help yourself. We both know that running from him isn't going to solve anything." "But you were getting me out of here" I said, looking up at her. "A mothers instinct is to protect her child" she said, rubbing my stomach. "You'll learn that soon enough. I just want what's best for you. And, if I'm honest, I think staying here is what's best. Call Hunter. Accept his offer. Nobody said you have to tell Jon." I nodded. "Ok" I said quietly. She smiled and handed me my phone. "No time like the present" she said, standing up and starting the packing again.

True to his word as ever, by the time I got off the phone to Hunter I was the proud owner of an apartment in Florida. "It's done" I said quietly as mum zipped the suitcase. She nodded, biting her lip. "Don't you dare cry" I warned. "You said I had to stay here mum." She smiled. "I know" she said. "I'm ok. I was looking forward to having my baby girl home, but I know she needs to live her own life, and she has one hell of a life here now. I may not say it that often, but I'm proud of you Jordan Good. Shit, Taylor. Actually, what are you?" "Still Good, for now" I said. "Haven't had time to do anything about it. Anyways, what time is your flight?" "Four" she said, glancing at the clock. "Guess I should be making a move to the airport." I nodded. "I'll drive you" I said, picking up my suitcase and looking around to make sure everything was in it. "Have to get to Florida to sign for the apartment anyway." "That'll be nice" she said, smiling as she picked up her bag. I smiled and followed her out of the room, down to the lobby so we could check out.

"Gonna miss you" she said as we waited inside the airport for her flight to be called. "But you know I'm only on the end of the phone, right? You need me for anything Jord and I'm here." I nodded, frowning as yelling came from behind us. "Mom!" a voice yelled. I froze. He wouldn't, would he? "Jonathan" mum said cordially as he came up behind me. "Just wanted to say goodbye" he said quietly. "And now you've said it, you can leave" I growled. "This is not your goodbye Jon. Yours was three days ago, at our wedding. Now go!" He winced. "I don't want to hurt you Jord..." he started. "Bit fucking late for that don't you think?" I spat. Mum listened as her flight was called. "Jord" she said quietly. I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Go on" I said. "I can handle my husband. I promise. Call me when you land." She nodded, glaring at Jon before making her way to her plane. As soon as she was out of sight, while Jon was still watching her go, I turned and ran out of the airport.


	23. Chapter 23

My phone rang, and rang, and rang, as I drove. I glanced at it every time, even though I knew it would be him. Finally, he learnt to text. "I need to see you" "I love you" "we are not over" "damn it Jordan you're my wife, and that's my baby, you can't keep running from me". I deleted every message without replying. Surely he'd have to get it into his head sooner or later that I really didn't want to speak to him, right?

Four long hours later, I finally pulled up outside the apartment Hunter had told me to meet him at. "Wow" I said, looking up at the block. Hunter walked to the car, smiling at me. "Glad you could make it" he said, hugging me as I got out. "Any problems at the airport? Mum get away ok?" I groaned. "I take it he's called you then" I said. Hunter nodded. "Only a few thousand times" he said, smiling as he led me towards the apartment. "Ok, so we've got two bedroom, two bathrooms, huge reception room, kitchen, dining room, enclosed balcony, communal pool..." "Sounds like heaven already" I said. "Where do I sign?" He grinned. "Just your smile is enough" he said. "God knows you've had nothing to smile about these past few days." He opened the door to the apartment and let me walk in before him. "I've had plenty to smile about Hunter" I said, walking around opening doors and drawers. "I'm growing a new life inside me, and starting a new life away from my cheating husband. What more could I want?" He smiled. "Ok" he conceded. "I'll let you have that one. Anyway, as you're so far away from everyone you know, I've left you a list of numbers you can call if you need someone fast. That ones the performance centre, I'm there a lot anyway and you already have my number. That one is Drake, one of the referees at NXT..." "Drake as in Drake Younger?" I asked, looking at him. He shook his head. "Drake Wuertz" he corrected. "Yeah" I scoffed. "Drake Wuertz also known as Drake Younger, or Jon's best friend from the indies. You really think I'm gonna call him?" "He already knows everything" Hunter said softly. "Trust me, I think you'll be surprised when you speak to him. He's not as loyal to Jon on this one, he's a married family guy. Jon burned a lot of bridges when he cheated on you." I nodded, blinking fast to stop the tears falling. Of course, Hunter knew they were there. "Go on" he said. "Unpack. Explore your new home. Oh, before I forget, here. Corporate credit card. I mean, we got the bare minimum of furniture you're gonna need. Go shopping. Deck the place out. Spare no expense. I'll see you at Raw on Monday, ok?" I nodded, smiling at him. "Thank you" I said quietly, surprising myself and him as I stepped forward and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, said his goodbyes and left me alone in my apartment.

It didn't really sink in until much later that night just how alone I was. Every strange noise made me jump, every car that pulled up outside was Jon. In my head I'd convinced myself that Drake or Hunter had slipped up and told him where I was. There was only one thing I could do. Call Nick.

"Nick I can't be here!" I sobbed as soon as he answered his phone. "Woah, Jordan, hold on babe!" he said quickly. "Let me just get somewhere a bit more private, you know what house shows are like!" Too late, he'd said my name a bit too loud. "Jordan?" Jon yelled. "Why is my wife calling you?" "She's your wife?" Nick asked. "Funny, maybe she forgot, just like you forgot you were marrying her! Now, if you don't mind, I'm on the phone!" I heard a door slam and then all was quiet.

"Talk to me Jord" Nick said softly. "What's wrong?" "Hunter set me up in an apartment" I explained. "It's lovely, it really is, but mum has gone home, and I'm not used to being so bloody alone Nick!" "Hey!" he said. "You're not alone Jordan. Far from it. Don't you ever think that, ok? Where is this apartment?" "Florida" I said. "Near the performance centre." "Well aren't you lucky?" Nick said, obviously smiling. "Our house show tonight is real close. I'm only, ooooh, six hours away. Reckon you could wait that long?" I laughed. "You're the best, Nick" I said. "So I've been told" he said softly. "I'll get the details and I'll see you soon, ok? Gonna go see the boss man now, he will tell me, right?" "Yeah, I think so" I said. "As long as he doesn't think you're gonna run back and tell Jon." "As if I would" he said, sounding hurt. "I'm a loyal Jordan friend. See you soon sweet cheeks." He ended the call and I lay back on the sofa, finally feeling relaxed.

A little too relaxed. My phone ringing woke me up. I glanced around the room, wincing at the sunlight that was just starting to pour in through a gap in the curtains. I grabbed my phone and answered it quickly. "About time" Nick chuckled. "I'm outside. Reckon you can buzz me in? Security are giving me looks like they're gonna jump me in five, four, three..." "Come on" I laughed, buzzing him in and opening my door ready.


	24. Chapter 24

"Where's good to eat around here?" Nick asked, walking out of the bedroom and stretching. I smiled. "You tell me" I said. "I moved in yesterday!" He grinned, walking over and kissing my head. "Sleep ok?" I asked. He nodded. "Like a baby" he said, sitting next to me. "You didn't have to give up your bed though." "I'd already slept" I said. "You travelled six hours to get here because I can't deal with being alone. I owed you." He shook his head. "You owed me nothing Jordan" he said. "That's what friends do, right?" I smiled. "Not my friends" I said quietly. "My friends find out my husband slept with someone the night before our wedding and let me marry him anyway." Nick winced. "Ouch" he said. I nodded. "Some friend, huh?" I asked. He shrugged. "I'm not getting involved" he said. "But, I will tell you this for free. Jon and Renee, nothing is ever gonna happen there. Not seriously. She's trying to keep it going but he won't return calls, he won't even be seen with her. And she has told someone, Foxy I think, that when they were together that one night, he was so loving, and tender, and calling her Jordan the whole time." I shrugged. "That's his problem" I said, stroking my stomach absently. Nick noticed. "Not that I'm telling you what to do" he said slowly. "But you need to talk to him. That little one needs its father in its life." I nodded. "I know" I said. "Just not yet. Daddy needs to stew a bit longer first." "Daddy is stewing plenty" he said. "Daddy's screensaver on his phone is of the ultrasound. Daddy stares at it a lot." "Daddy should have thought about before stirring her pot with his spoon" I spat, standing up. "Can we change the subject now?" He nodded quickly. "Breakfast" he said. "You're cranky when you're hungry."

"It's true!" Nick said, laughing as we walked back into the apartment. "Ask Ryan, he'll tell you! Ah shit, your husband is calling me again. What do I do?" I shrugged as he answered it, grabbing my phone out of my bag and glancing at who was calling me. Hunter, naturally. "Have you finished with Nick?" he asked, half seriously. "He's booked for a house show tonight." "Oh, right" I said quietly. "Uh, sure, if you can get him off the phone with Jon you can have him." "Come with him" Hunter said. "It'll be good to see you." "You saw me yesterday Paul" I said, laughing loudly. Nick paused. "Yeah" he said awkwardly. "That was Jordan's laugh. Yes, it's a great sound, she hasn't had much to laugh about lately." I tuned the rest of his conversation out and concentrated on mine. "Sure, why not?" I said. "See you later." I ended the call and sat on the sofa looking at Nick. "Gotta go" he said, ending his call and looking at me.

"So what now?" he asked softly, sitting next to me. I shrugged. "Apparently I'm coming to work with you tonight" I said. "Hunter said so. So, I guess I should pack a bag, right?" Nick nodded. "Guess so" he said. I nodded and went into the bedroom to grab what I needed quickly. When I went back into the lounge he was ready to leave. "Come on" he said. "We're about an hour away. We can get a car and be there just before call time." I nodded and followed him out of the apartment, making sure I grabbed my keys before we left.

"I don't want to be here Nick" I said quietly as we pulled up outside the arena. He looked at me quickly. "I know you don't Jord" he said softly. "But it's only for a few hours, and I'll take you straight home afterwards. I promise." I nodded. "Suppose I can't hide in the car forever" I said, taking a deep breath and opening the door. He was out of the car and by my side in a heartbeat. "Come on" he said, helping me out as he grabbed his bag. "Let's go do this. I'm here, you're not alone Jord, not anymore." I smiled and linked my arm through his as we walked, not even caring about the fans making their presence known loudly.

"Thank you for being there" I said quietly, kissing his cheek as soon as we were safe inside the corridor. He smiled. "Always a pleasure Jordan" he said. "Get your hands off my wife Nemeth!" Jon yelled down the corridor. I spun around quickly, glaring at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" I yelled. "Deciding who can and who can't touch me now? Well I'm sorry Jonathan, but the last time I checked this was still my body, and I still have full control over it. You get no say in it whatsoever. In fact, anyone can touch me..." He put out a hand to touch my arm just as Roman walked around the corner talking to Bray. I grinned. "Anyone but you, Jonathan" I said, smiling at Bray. "Anyone but you." I winked at Bray, kissed Roman and Nick, and walked off down the corridor in search of Hunter.

He wasn't hard to track down. He never was. Raised voices behind a closed door led me to him. I knocked gently, not waiting for him to answer before opening the door. Man, I wished I'd waited. Renee and Hunter looked at me quickly. "I'll come back later" I said quickly. Hunter shook his head, while Renee didn't know what to do. I groaned. "No offence Hunter" I said. "But I really don't like the company you keep. I'll find you later." "Yeah" Renee said. "Go, before you turn into psycho bitch too."


	25. Chapter 25

* **six months earlier***

Nobody spoke. Colby let the bar go, wincing as it let out its final piercing squeal in protest. Me? I laughed. I couldn't help it. "Oh Renee" I said finally, wiping a tear from my eye as Jon frowned at me. "For once, your timing is perfect. Last night, however, that's another matter." Jon's eyes were like saucers as I walked over to her, grabbing her by her hair and pinning her against the wall. "If you ever" I growled. "And I mean, ever, pull a stunt like that again, I will personally do more than just call security to get you away. I'll call immigration! Stay the fuck away from us, are we clear?" She nodded quickly, finally breathing again as I put her back down. "You know, Jordan" she sneered as I walked away. "You should really remember, you're an illegal in this country too. You're in the same position as me. And that, well, that was assault. Shall we see which one of us gets to stay in the country the longest?" I smirked, turning back to her. "Threatening me now?" I asked. "Poor Renee. See, the difference between you and me is, well, I'm getting married. And assault? Really?" "I didn't see anything" Colby said, standing next to me. Renee looked at him quickly. "Me either" Jon said, standing the other side of me. Before I knew it, the whole roster was stood behind me. Renee glared at them all defiantly, huffing before storming out of the gym. "Thanks guys" I said quietly as they all patted my shoulder. "Room. Now." Jon growled. I nodded, smiling, but deep down I was nervous. He was mad, I'd never seen him this mad. I waved at Colby before making my way back to our room.

"What the fuck was that?" he yelled, kicking the door closed. I winced as it slammed, but kept my back to him. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Fucking hot is what it was" he moaned, seconds before his mouth crashed on to mine. I moaned as he walked us to the bed, not breaking the kiss until we were both panting and naked on top of the covers. "Wow" I panted, reaching for him again. "Maybe I'll choke her more later." "Maybe I'll let you" he moaned, covering my body with his.

"Finally!" Hunter said, smiling as we walked toward him at the arena later that day. I grinned and kissed his cheek while Jon winked and left us alone. "Need a word Jordan" Hunter said awkwardly. I grinned. "A word?" I asked. "Just one? How about, Renee? That the word?" He smiled and nodded. "Everyone is on your side for this Jordan" he assured me. "But no more, shall we say, physicality? Promise me?" "Can't promise you that" I said, walking off down the corridor. He laughed and slammed the door to his office.

"Are you banned from ringside?" Jon asked as I walked into the locker room. "Banned from backstage? Banned from the country?" "No Jon" I laughed, getting my clothes out of his bag. "Just banned from any kind of physicality with Renee. Kinda sucks really, she's just my type. I would so show her a thing or two if I could get her alone. What?" I looked up and he was just staring at me. "You and Renee?" he asked quietly. I smiled. "Relax Jon" I said, kissing him. "You should be happy. All these hunks in trunks I get to work with and the only person on my mind is that blonde skank! Oh the things I could do to her..." "Such as?" Jon asked, gulping. I smiled. "Oh" I said, biting my lip as I pulled my top over my head. "I would tie her to the bed, naked of course..." He gulped again, sitting on the edge of the sofa. I kissed his chest before pulling my jeans off. "Then" I said, looking him in the eye. "I would sit back, take pictures, hack into her Twitter account and tweet out her location so her shippers could come save her. And then I'd leave the bitch there to rot." He grinned, pulling me down to straddle him. "I like it" he said huskily. Somehow, he'd taken his jeans off without me noticing. "I like you in just boxers" I moaned, throwing my head back so he could kiss my neck better. "Kiss me Jordan" he begged, looking me in the eyes. How could I refuse? "I want you so much" he moaned as I kissed him softly.

There was a loud bang at the door and seconds later it flew open. "Ambrose!" Colby yelled. "Oh fuck! Shit! Sorry guys! You should really lock the door, you know?" "And you should wait for an answer before just walking in" Jon growled, holding me in place. "What do you want Rollins?" "Just came to check that Jordan wasn't in trouble" he said. "Renee is spouting crap about Hunter yelling at Jordan." "He didn't yell" I said laughing. "It's all good Colby." He nodded. "In that case" he said. "As you were, children. Have fun, always use protection, and I'll see you ringside later." He slammed the door shut. "Nothing to see in there folks" he said loudly outside the door. "Just Ambrose getting his funk on. Nothing to see." Jon groaned. "Im gonna kill him" he mumbled.


	26. Chapter 26

A whole range of emotions went through me as I walked the corridors. This was it, the arena where Colby had burst in on Jon and I in the locker room. And there it was, the dreaded locker room. I paused, looking at the door, just as it burst open. "I know, I fucking know!" Jon growled, walking out backwards while yelling. "I know when my call time is. I just need a smoke, you know? I'll be back in plenty of time, I just... Shit! Watch where you're going!" He spun around as he collided with me. "Fuck! Jordan!" he said, helping me up quickly before I could even attempt to shake his hands off me. "Are you ok? Is the baby ok? Shit, did I hurt you?" "More than you will ever understand" I said quietly, looking at the floor before walking away. I didn't stop walking until I reached the trainers room.

"Jordan?" doc asked, looking up as I walked in. "What is it? What's wrong?" He helped me onto the bed and looked at me, eyes full of concern. "Humour me here" I said. "Just collided with a 6 foot 4 225 pound burly wrestler in the corridor, and I'm three months pregnant." "Ok" doc said, going into full on professional mode. "Where did he hit? Did you fall down?" I nodded and pointed at my stomach. "Elbow, full on here" I said quietly. Doc winced. "Jordan" he said softly. "I can check your blood pressure, and feel for any tenderness, but I just don't have the equipment I need here. I need you to go..." I nodded slowly, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Anything" I said quietly. He nodded and got his phone quickly. "Ambulance" he said. "Quickly as you can."

"Jordan!" Jon yelled as I was wheeled down the corridor on a stretcher. "Get away from her Ambrose" Nick growled. "Don't you think you've done enough damage?" I glanced at Jon quickly. "It was an accident Jord" he pleaded. "I'm coming with you." I looked at Hunter. He shrugged. "It's up to you kiddo" he said. I nodded. "Please Jon" I begged, tears beginning to fall again. He held my hand and practically ran beside me as I was rushed up the corridor to the waiting ambulance.

The ambulance ride seemed to last forever. Jon sat next to me, holding my hand the whole way. He didn't speak, he didn't have to, his tears were enough. I couldn't look at him. He'd hurt me so much, not just the Renee thing, as bad as that was. I was just staring at the paramedic when the ambulance pulled up at the hospital. "Miss Taylor" the paramedic said. "We're gonna get you inside now..." "Mrs Good" Jon growled. The paramedic looked at him quickly. "I'm sorry?" he asked, confused. Jon sighed. "Her name is Mrs Good" he said. "We got married four days ago." Four days? Was it really only four days? Felt like a lifetime. The paramedic looked at me and I nodded. "Miss Taylor is fine" I said. "Marriage will be annulled soon." Jon looked at me and was about to speak when the doors were pulled open. "Hey Jordan" doc said, smiling at me. "Thought you'd be in need of a friendly face. Come on, let's get you all booked in and checked over."

Jon was kept in the waiting area while a shit load of tests were run. Finally, doc admitted defeat. "We can't keep him outside any longer Jordan" he warned. I nodded. "And" he said warily. "I need to get back to the arena. Do you want me to take Jon back with me?" I shook my head. "He won't come with you" I said. "It's ok. I can handle him." He nodded and left the room. Seconds later, Jon burst in.

"Jordan?" he said quietly. I shook my head, and he started crying instantly. "Oh shit" he sobbed. "I'm so sorry Jord, what have I done?" He sat next to the bed and rubbed my stomach softly. "I'm so sorry baby" he choked. "I'm so, so fucking sorry." "Huh?" I asked. "Jon, the baby is ok. They're just keeping me in for observation." That did it. He cried even more, resting his head on my stomach. "It's time you left" I said finally. "You've been here too long. I don't want, or need, you around me Jon. We're through." He looked up at me slowly. "Please?" he begged. I shook my head, reaching for the buzzer to call the nurse. He saw what I was doing and moved quickly, keeping the button out of my reach. "Listen to me, please?" he asked. "Just let me say my piece, and then I'm gone." I sighed. "Just don't expect me to change my mind Jon" I warned.

"Ok" he said. "I know I was stupid, and what I did was the dumbest thing imaginable, but dammit Jordan you and this baby are my life! I'm not me if I don't have you to come home to, to curl up with, to laze around with on days off. My house, our house, it's not home because you're not there!" "Jon" I said. "Do me a favour? Walk over there, to that wall, and turn left." He frowned but stood up and did as I asked. He winced when he saw where I'd led him. A mirror. "See that person staring back at you?" I asked. "That's who you have to blame for all your problems. The door is behind you. Use it." I rolled over and turned my back on him, only letting the tears fall when I heard the door close softly behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

Surprisingly, I slept well. Hunter knocked on the door gently the next morning, walking in and smiling when he saw me sat up awake. "Hey you" he said, kissing me softly. "Gave us quite a scare back there. Everyone's asking about you..." "Not everyone" I said quietly. He nodded. "Even her" he said awkwardly. "Listen, Jordan, I have something for you. It's a letter. I said I'd give it to you, but whether you read it or not is outta my control. I can't force you." I nodded. "He said enough last night Hunter" I started. He shook his head. "It's not from him" he said. "Its from Renee." "Gloating , is she?" I scoffed. "Far from it" he said. "Listen, I know I said I wouldn't do this, but I think you should read it." I took it from him and threw it into my bag. "When I'm ready" I said. "Got more important things on my mind than that marriage wrecking whore." He nodded, glancing at my bag. "Shall we get you outta here?" he asked. I nodded. "Busting outta this joint and not coming back for another six months" I said, rubbing my stomach. "You listening bubs? No more scares, ok?" Hunter grinned and grabbed my bag. "Come on" he said, helping me off the bed. "Car is waiting outside for you."

Hunter was adamant about one thing. No more work. Well, until I was ready, anyway. And finally, two months later, I felt ready to walk the halls again. "Hey stranger" Nick said, kissing me softly as he linked his arm through mine. "Good to be back?" I nodded. "Strangely, yes" I said, letting him lead me to my office. "I mean, totally different job to what I was doing before, so it's gonna take some getting used to, but at least I'm not sat around an empty apartment." "That was your choice Jord" Nick said. "I offered to move in, Randy offered to actually move you into his place, Ryan, well, we both know that was a no go area, him living in Vegas, but he still made the offer. We all offered because we care about you Jordan." I nodded. "I know" I said. "And appreciate the gesture, I really do. I just need to learn to live on my own. Well, at least for the next four months, until all hell breaks loose." He grinned, rubbing my stomach and getting a small kick as a reward. "Still can't get used to that though" he said, rubbing his hand on his shirt. "Its kinda freaky." I grinned. "Go get ready" I said. "I'll catch up with you later, once I've got my head around what I'm actually meant to be doing." He kissed me and waved as he ran off to his locker room. I groaned and opened the door to my makeshift office, smiling when I saw Hunter sat behind a desk. "The wanderer returns" he said, standing up and walking over to me. I smiled and hugged him before taking the papers from him. "First job" he said quietly. "Meet and greet. Jord, I really hate to do this to you, but..." "But it's Jon, right?" I asked. He winced but nodded. I shrugged. "I can handle this" I said. "See you soon." I walked out into the corridor, leaning against the wall as the door closed behind me. I paused, took a deep breath, and went in search of Jon's locker room.

I knocked on the door and took a step back, waiting as I heard him cussing loudly. "Fuck sake" he growled. "Can't a guy get any privacy around here? Renee if that's you again, I swear I'll..." "You'll what?" I asked, smirking as he opened the door. "Mr Ambrose, time for your meet and greet. This way." I turned my back on him and walked off down the corridor, smiling to myself as I heard the door slam and him running to catch up with me.

"So you're back, huh?" he asked from behind me. "Yup" I said, not looking at him. "And I'm not Renee. Luckily for her, anyway. I mean, you sounded pretty pissed at her back there?" "Why wouldn't I be?" he growled, walking faster to keep up with me. "She cost me my wife, and my baby. She ruined my life." "Takes two to tango Ambrose" I warned. "Or whatever you two did the night before our wedding. In here." I opened a door and stepped back, letting him walk in before me. The screams were loud. Louder than I expected. And surprisingly, they didn't die down when I walked in either. "Oh my god, you're back!" a fan squealed. "You're what he's been missing!" "Yes I'm back" I said, smiling at her. "But purely in a backstage role. At least for the foreseeable future." I rubbed my stomach gently and let it sink in with the fans before heading off to one side of the room while Jon did his Ambrose act. I looked through my papers until he was ready to leave again. He held the door open for me and I nodded at him as I walked out.

"How long are you gonna pretend I don't exist?" he asked quietly as we walked slowly back to his locker room. "Until it doesn't hurt me anymore to be around you" I said, looking at him. He froze. "Wow" he spluttered finally. "I wasn't expecting you to be so honest..." "I wasn't expecting you to sleep around the night before marrying me" I said. "So I guess we didn't really know each other as well as we thought. I'll leave you here, if that's ok? Junior is on my bladder yet again." He nodded and kissed my cheek before I could stop him. "I love you" he whispered before disappearing into his locker room. I waited for the door to close before moving. "I love you too" I whispered back before running to the bathroom.


	28. Chapter 28

"Everything go ok with Ambrose?" Hunter asked warily as I typed notes furiously on my laptop. "Fine" I snapped, not looking up. He sighed and I groaned, taking my glasses off and dropping them on the desk before massaging my head. "Why is it so hard to be around him Paul?" I asked softly. "I should be over it now. Two months of not seeing him, avoiding WWE programming like the plague, and it still hurts like it was yesterday." He nodded slowly, dropping his pen and standing up. "I know" he said softly as he walked to my desk. "And it will get easier. It just takes time, and being around him will probably work out for the best. You'll get so used to him it'll be like he just fades into the background soon." I shook my head. "No" I said simply. "He will never fade into the background. Whether I like it or not, he's still my husband Paul. I'm still having our baby." He nodded. "Yeah" he said. "He is, and you are. Maybe, just maybe, it's time for one of you to be the bigger person and make the first move." I nodded. "You're right" I said, shocking him and myself by standing up. "Damn you Hunter, you're right." I pulled the door open and walked out into the corridor, going in search of my husband.

I stood outside his locker room, battling with myself, for about five minutes before I finally got the courage to knock on his door. "Get a grip Jordan" I groaned, raising my hand to knock on the door. Before my hand even touched the wood the door flew open. "Woah! Fuck! Jordan?" Jon asked, puzzled. I nodded. "What else have you got for me to do?" he asked, stepping outside the room. "Cos I was just about to head to catering before my match." "Be my husband" I blurted. "Be a father to our baby." He looked at me as if I'd grown an extra head. "This some kind of joke?" he asked finally. I shook my head. "I'm deadly serious" I said. "But clearly you're not. See you around Jon." I started to walk off, jolted back by him grabbing my arm. "I never said I wasn't serious Jordan" he growled. "Come to catering with me?" I nodded and let him lead me down the corridor.

I sat at the table while he grabbed a plate and piled it high with food. He walked back to me warily and sat down slowly. I watched him eat in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. "Hey Jon, hi Jordan" a cheery voice said. I gripped the edge of my seat tightly. "How can you talk to us like that?" I growled. "So cheery and innocent, like you're not the reason why we can barely talk to each other?" Renee looked at me, clearly confused. "I'm sorry?" she asked. "Cut the innocent bullshit Renee" I said. "Do you realise this is the first time I've actually been alone with my husband since we got married?" She frowned. "Why?" she asked. "Are you fucking serious?" I yelled. Jon grabbed my arm and pulled me back into my seat. "Well yeah" she said, looking at him. "Didn't Hunter give you my note?" I groaned as I remembered the note he'd given me at the hospital. "Yeah, he did" I said. "But I didn't read it. You've got nothing to say that I wanna hear." She smirked. "I suggest you read it, then get back to me on that one" she said. "Have a nice night." I watched as she walked off.

"What note Jord?" Jon asked quietly. I shook my head. "Just some piece of paper Hunter gave me from the skank" I said, relaxing again. "I never read it. I think it's probably still in my hospital notes back at the apartment." He nodded. "You gonna read it?" he asked quietly. I shook my head. "Nope" I said. "Now she's reminded me of its existence I can tear it up. Look, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Me and you, we're like strangers Jon. I've got some things I need to do. I'll catch you around." I stood up and hurried back to the office before he could try and stop me.

"Earth to Jordan" Hunger called as I stared into space. "Huh?" I asked, snapping out of it and looking at him quickly. "How are you getting to the hotel?" he asked. I shrugged. "Think I'm flying straight home" I said quietly. "I, uh, things didn't go so well with Jon. Think I just need my space. I'll be back for Raw on Monday." Hunter nodded slowly. "Ok" he said finally. "Any problems, you know where I am." I nodded and started throwing my papers into my bag. "See you Monday" I said, picking my bag up and rushing out of the office.

"Jordan!" Jon yelled down the corridor. I sighed and stopped long enough for him to catch up to me. "Need a ride to the hotel?" he asked. "I think it would be good for the fans to see us together again. Especially with you starting to show now." I shook my head. "No thanks" I said. "It might be good for the fans, but it's not good for us Jon. Being around you, well, it hurts too much. I thought I could deal with it. I can't. I'm not going to the hotel, I'm going to Florida, but thanks for the offer. I'll, um, call you ok?" He nodded slowly. "Jord" he said softly, before pulling me to him and kissing me just as softly. "I love you" he whispered. "About time" Renee said. I pulled away from Jon and frowned at her. "I take it you read it?" she asked. "The note? Where I told you he slept on the sofa after telling me how much he loved you and was looking forward to marrying you. I mean, yeah he stayed with me, but nothing happened. He wouldn't. He loves you too much Jordan." Jon and I both stared at her, then looked back at each other. "Hotel" I said, grabbing his arm. "Now."


	29. Chapter 29

I waited impatiently in the hotel lobby while Jon checked in. "Can I help you?" a hotel worker asked as I fidgeted. I shook my head. "Just waiting for Mr Good" I said, not looking at her. She nodded, looking at me closely. "No bags?" she asked. I shook my head again. "I'm not staying" I said, still watching Jon as he laughed and joked with the receptionist. "Uh, I'm sorry" she said. "But, uh, we're not the kind of establishment where you can rent rooms by the hour. Can I suggest you find another hotel?" "Excuse me?" I yelled, looking at her. "Are you saying I'm a hooker? Get me a manager. Now!" A portly man hurried over to me. "Can we keep the noise down please, Miss, uh...?" he stammered. "It's Mrs, actually" I snarled, glaring back at the worker. "Mrs Good. My husband is just checking himself in over there, and your lovely worker here decided to take it upon herself to accuse me of being a hooker because I don't have any bags and I'm not staying." "I, I..." she stammered as he looked at her. Jon walked over, smiling. "Got the key Jord" he said huskily. "Gonna go dump my bags and then you wanna go eat before your flight?" I shook my head as Hunter walked over to us. "Everything ok Jordan?" he asked. I shook my head. "Paul" I said. "Any chance I can take my husband home with me till Monday? We've got a lot of talking to do, about us, and our baby." I let my coat fall open and the worker groaned as she took in my baby bump. "I'm so sorry" she said as the manager started babbling about having the best room for free. "Save it" I snapped. "I would never stay here even if you paid me to." "Jord?" Jon asked. I looked at him, then at Hunter. Hunter nodded slightly and I grabbed the key out of Jon's hand. "Thanks, but no thanks" I said, throwing the key at the manager before dragging Jon out of the hotel.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Jon asked as a driver loaded his bags into the car. "I mean, thanks for busting me out till Monday, but don't I deserve an explanation?" "Just get in the car Jon" I sighed, pulling the door open and waiting for him to get it. He shook his head. "That's my job Jord" he said softly, holding the door and letting me get in. As soon as I was in he sat next to me and slammed the door. I vaguely noticed flashes going off outside as he kissed me softly. "Explain" he said. I took a deep breath and told him what had happened. Rage took over his features straight away. "She's lucky this car is moving" he said, putting his arm around me. I sighed and cuddled into him, smiling as he held me tightly. "I've missed this Jord" he said quietly. I nodded. "Me too" I admitted. "When I think that this could have been sorted two months ago if I'd read that note..." "Don't" he warned. "Don't start with the what ifs, because they will truly fuck with your mind. I know. I've done it for the past few months and it's not good. Just accept it, and move on. That's all we can do." I nodded, then giggled. "Whats so funny?" he asked. I looked at him and took his free hand. "This" I said, placing his hand on my stomach. "Is that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded. "Bubs deciding it's playtime" I said, watching his reaction. The smile spread slowly across his face. "Wow" he said, moving his arm from behind me and placing both hands on my stomach. "That's so cool!" he said as the baby kicked again. I smiled. "Tell that to Nick" I said. "He thinks it's gross!" "Nemeth has felt this?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "Dont, Jon" I warned. "Nick has been a good friend to me." He nodded slowly. "Guess I owe him a thank you" he said. "Not sure when he'll get it, but I guess I owe one." I smiled. "You do" I said.

Our flight home was uneventful. Jon fell asleep with his hands on my stomach and a smile on his face. I watched him sleep for a while, the worry lines that had aged him while we'd been apart seemed to disappear as I watched. I woke him up just before we landed but he wouldn't move his hands, not until it was time to get off the plane.

"Shit, forgot about those, gimme a sec" I groaned as soon as we got inside the apartment. He watched, tapping his foot in amusement as I threw baby clothes and packs of diapers off the sofa to make room for us to sit down. "Jord" he asked suddenly. "You, uh, weren't coming back to me, were you?" I sighed and shook my head as he sat down and pulled me down next to him. "No" I said finally. "You'd cheated on me Jon. No second chances. That's game over as far as I'm concerned." He nodded. "I'd be the same" he admitted. "I don't share. Never have, never will. You're mine." I nodded and moaned as he kisses me softly. "Come home?" he asked, looking me in the eyes. "Please?" "Thought you'd never ask" I whispered, kissing him.


	30. Chapter 30

"Everything sorted then?" Nick asked catching up with me in the corridor backstage at Raw on Monday. I smiled and linked my arm through his. "What makes you say that Nick?" I asked, concentrating on walking as he led me to catering. "Ambrose" he said simply. "Walk around here like he got his freak on all weekend. Can't get the smile off his face. What's with that? Not a very good grumpy guy, can't stop smiling!" I laughed. "He's only grumpy for the cameras Nick" I said, sitting down and watching as he sat opposite me. "Nuh uh" he said, shaking his head. "So not true Goodie and you know it! These past two months he's been walking around with a face like thunder..." "You've had your hands on my baby" Jon growled from behind us. "You were the first one to feel the kicks. I was being led to believe I'd cheated on my wife before we were even married. What did I have to smile about? Hi honey." His voice got softer and he kissed me on the head gently. "But" he sighed. "You looked after my wife, and I owe you a huge thank you. And my wife is here to witness it, so I get extra brownie points. So, thanks Nemeth. I owe you. Big style." "It's fine" Nick said, waving him away. "Just call the baby Nick and we'll be even." "Don't push it Nemeth" Jon growled. I laughed at them. "Goodie?" I asked suddenly. Nick shrugged. "He's Ambrose" he said. "You're too nice to be an Ambrose. Although the sap that's been walking around here is too nice to be Ambrose at the moment. Get your freak on all weekend Ambrose?" "Nope" Jon said, pulling me towards him. "Just enjoyed spending time with the wife and kid. No freak involved. I gotta go see Hunter babe. See you in a while, ok? Love you." He kissed me quickly and was off down the corridor before I could answer him. "He got his freak on, didn't he?" Nick asked as he watched him walk. I shook my head. "Nope" I said. "Not a hope. You've seen the size of me, right?" Nick grinned. "Like a beached whale Jord" he said. "No way Ambrose hit that all weekend!" I groaned. "Thanks Nick" I said, pouting. He smiled, leaning across the table and kissing me softly. "Still beautiful Jord" he whispered. I watched as he walked off down the corridor without saying a word.

"Hey baby" Jon said softly as he walked back from his match later. "Hey sexy momma. How's my family doing?" "Baby is fine" I said, smiling as he pulled me towards him for a kiss. "Momma on the other hand has a severe case of heartburn and swollen ankles." "Come on" he said, leading me to his locker room. "I'll shower at the hotel. Time to let the wife lie down while papa massages her swollen feet." "Ambrose?" Colby asked. "That you in there? Where's the real Ambrose?" I smiled as Colby kissed me then looked back at Jon. "She's carrying my baby" Jon said. "Rubbing her feet is the least I can do..." "And my back?" I asked hopefully. He smiled. "And her back" he said, grabbing his bag and hurrying out of the locker room. "What's the hurry?" Colby asked as Jon reached in and pulled me along with him. "Foot rub is clothed" Jon explained as he practically ran to the car. "Back rub involves nakedness! Haven't seen my wife naked in two months!" We didn't hear Colby reply, we were already in the parking lot. "I love you Jordan" Jon moaned, dropping his bag and pulling me to him, kissing me needily. I looked up at him and nodded slightly. That was all he needed. He threw the bag in the car, waited for me to get in and drove out of the car park like a man on a mission.

"Bed" he growled as soon as we were inside the hotel room. I kicked my shoes off and walked slowly to the bed. "Now rest up while I shower" he said. "Promise I won't be long." I smiled and watched as he went into the bathroom. "Jon!" I called. He poked his head around the door. "Yeah?" he asked. "I love you" I said. He grinned. "More than mutual doll" he said, going back into the bathroom and closing the door.

I didn't hear him shower. I didn't hear him walk out of the bathroom. I did, however, hear him lie on the bed next to me, and feel him put his hand on my stomach. "Momma is tired, little one" he said softly, chuckling as the baby kicked him. "Guess papa has you to thank for that, right? But I'll take a tired momma over no momma at all any day of the week. You stay healthy in there, and keep growing. Just, uh, none of this heartburn business ok Floyd?" I looked at him in horror. "Floyd?" I asked, starting to sit up. He shook his head and pushed me back down. "Baby needs a name Jord" he said simply. I gave up and cuddled into him, smiling as he quickly took off my shirt and leggings. "Beautiful" he whispered, looking down at me. I shook my head. "Nick told me I'm a beached whale" I pouted. He grinned. "All the more momma for me" he said, getting back on the bed and holding me. "You know what Jord?" he asked as I felt myself falling asleep again. "This is enough for me. Just being with you. As long as I've got you, I don't care about anything else. I'd be happy like this. No sex, nothing except holding you." "Woah, back up a little" I said sitting up. "No sex? What the actual fuck?" "If it meant I never lose you, I'd give it up" he said quietly. "Well" I said, smirking at him. "How are we meant to have baby number two? Or three? If there's no sex involved..." "Ok" he sighed. "You can have your wicked way with me once more. Twice if you're lucky. But that's your lot." I looked at him and he grinned. "Practice session?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.


	31. Chapter 31

"Congratulations Mrs Good" Jon whispered as I woke up the next morning. I stretched and looked at him, frowning. "For what?" I asked, sitting up and laughing as he pulled me back down to rest my head on his chest. "For marrying me" he said simply. "I married you months ago doofus" I laughed, looking up at him. "You did" he said, kissing me. "But, well, the marriage was only officially consummated last night! No chance of an annulment now Jord, you're stuck with me." "Damn you and your seduction skills, Mr no sex" I groaned. "False sense of security" he shrugged. "But seriously, if you want no sex till after Floyd is born, then that's fine..." "Get here Ambrose" I growled, rolling over and pulling him with me.

"You're getting a bit too good at this, Mrs Good" he moaned as I lay in his arms. "Too good at what?" I asked innocently. He groaned. "Breaking me down" he said softly. "Nemeth even said I'm not Ambrose. And it's all thanks to you." "I'll just leave you here then, shall I?" I asked, sitting up. "Don't you fucking dare" he growled. "Don't even joke about it Jordan. It's not funny. Take advantage of me all you want, it's what I'm here for. But you and Floyd are never leaving me again." "You do realise we are not calling this baby Floyd, don't you?" I asked, cuddling back down into him. He chuckled. "Yeah" he said. "So I'm gonna make the most of these next few months. Come on, we need to go feed Floyd." I groaned as he stood up, watching as he walked across the room totally naked. "I love being with you like this" I said quietly. He looked at me. "Naked?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I smiled. "No" I said. "Well, yeah, it has its advantages. But just us. Nobody interrupting wanting interviews or pictures. I like the quiet life." "You married the wrong guy for that Jord" he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Unless..." "Unless what?" I asked, frowning. "Unless" he said. "I work as much as I can until Floyd is born and that's it. No more Ambrose." "You're not making sense Jon" I said, getting out of bed and pulling my clothes on quickly. "Actually" he said as he checked his hair in the mirror. "I'm making perfect sense. When Floyd is born, I'm officially retiring. Come on. Breakfast." He walked out of the room, waiting for me to catch him up in the hallway.

"I sense tension" Colby said sitting next to me at the breakfast table. "Jeez Ambrose how are you still alive with those daggers the wife is shooting at you?" Jon smirked and shrugged. "No tension Lopez" he said simply. "The wife isn't talking to me. Welcome to marriage 101." Colby looked at me. I shrugged. "The husband is an ass" I said standing up. "I'm off to find more intelligent conversation, no offence Colby." "None taken" Colby said, smiling as I walked off. "Entertain me" I said, pulling out a chair opposite Nick. "Thought you'd never ask" he said, grinning at me. "But, your husband is over there shooting me the death stare, so you wanna explain a bit better?" "My husband" I said, taking Nick's orange juice. "Has decided that when our baby is born he's gonna retire." "Holy fucking shit batman" Nick spluttered. "Jord that's amazing!" "It's what?" I asked, frowning at him. "How the fuck is my husband giving up the job he loves amazing? Wait, I just answered my own fucking question haven't I?" Nick smirked and nodded. "He loves his job" Jon said from behind me. "But he loves his wife and Floyd more." I groaned and stood up, turning to fave him. "I love you Mr Good" I said, kissing him softly. "Ok" he said. "For that, you can have another practice session. But only if we go now." "What are we waiting for?" I asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the elevators.

"Did you really mean it Jon?" I asked as we waited for an elevator. He looked at me and smiled as he put his arms around me. "Every word" he said softly. "Jordan, I don't think you realise just how much I love you. I've been an ass, I know, and my mood around work hasn't been the best either. But it's because you, and the baby, you're my world. I would do anything for you both." "Then don't quit" I said suddenly. "Just take a break. You're due one, surely. Spend some time with me and Floyd, get to know him, enjoy being a father, but enjoy your job too. We'll still be there when you get home." "Speaking of home" he said as the elevator opened. "You need to tell Hunter you're moving back..." "He already knows" Hunter said, smiling as he stepped out of the elevator. "Go on kids. I know I gave you the weekend off, but take the taping off too. Go home, make it a home for for a family. See you Friday Ambrose." Jon grinned. "Friday" he said, pulling me into the elevator after him.


	32. Chapter 32

"Hunter" Jon growled into his phone early Friday morning. I sighed and lay back in his arms as he took the call. I paid no attention to the conversation as I looked around our bedroom, in our home. It was still strange being back here, but Jon had done his best to make it homely, even setting up a room for Floyd. Yeah, Floyd. The name had stuck, and I was praying for a girl so we could get rid of it. "Jord" Jon said, clearly not for the first time. "Hmmm?" I asked, kissing his chest before looking up at him. "Damn it Jordan Good" he moaned. "Can you not attempt to seduce me while our boss is on the phone please? Hunter wants a word." "What about?" I asked, sitting up quickly and laughing at his face as the blankets dropped from around me. He shrugged. "I forgot" he said, scooting down the bed until his face was level with my stomach. "Hey bubba" he said softly, kissing my stomach. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "Phone, Jordan" he said laughing. "Oh shit" I said. "Sorry Hunter. What can I do for you?" "Media rounds" he said laughing. "Obviously we've got the TLC pay per view coming up, and Jon is up for the intercontinental championship. But, for some reason, the promoters don't want him on TV, they want his human side, which means you." "Are you kidding me?" I asked. Hunter laughed. "Nope" he said. "See you later." He ended the call and I threw the phone before looking at Jon. "Why do you have to be such a fucking psycho?" I groaned. He laughed. "So I don't have to do media, obviously" he said, going back to kissing the bump.

"Ok" the producer said as he led me into the studio later that day. "So we'll have you sat on the sofa, just give them a quick breakdown of Dean's mood leading up to the pay per view, and then there'll be a few questions. Got it?" "Got it" I said, glancing over at Jon. Naturally, I wasn"t allowed to go alone. "What I don't get" I said. "Is why you couldn't ask Dean all this." "You're his PA, right?" he asked. I nodded and he shrugged. "There's your answer" he said walking off.

"Joining me right now" the host said into the camera. "Is the PA of one of WWE's hottest stars. Jordan, how is Dean feeling leading up to his huge match at TLC?" "Moody, as you'd expect" I said, feeling instantly relaxed. "But he's bearable. Just." "That's good" she said. "I hear you have to put up with him off camera as well as on. You're married, right?" I nodded, glancing across at him. "We are" I said. "And he's not much different at home to how he is on camera. What you see with Dean is what you get. And I love what I see." She smiled. "Enough to have a mini Dean growing" she said, rubbing my stomach gently. I smiled as Jon growled. "That's mine" he snarled, sitting between us on the sofa. "Hey bubba, it's papa." His voice softened as he rubbed my stomach tenderly. "Ambrose has a human side" the host said, raising an eyebrow. "For my wife, and my baby, yes" he said, not looking up. "For anyone I'm across the ring from, not a hope." He refused a microphone quickly. "Not my interview" he said, waving them away.

We managed to get through the rest of the interview without a hitch. As soon as the cameras stopped rolling Jon was smiling and shaking hands with everyone. "Sorry guys" he apologised. "Can't stay away from my wife, you know? Being on the other side of the studio just wasn't working for me. Jordan, we ready to leave?" I nodded and he smiled, holding my hand. "Love you" he whispered as he led me out of the studio to the car. "Love you too, spoilt brat" I said, smiling.

"How was it? Hey baby" Colby said as we arrived at the arena, I smiled as he rubbed my stomach, laughing as Jon growled at him. "Get your hands off Floyd, Lopez" he warned. "You're touching my son's ass!" That did it, I had to lean on the wall for support. They guys watched me as I laughed, finally grinning at each other and helping me up. "Anyway" I finally spluttered. "Who says it's a boy? Could be your daughters ass!" "Get that thought outta your head right now Rollins" Jon growled. Colby shrugged. "Let's hope she looks like her mother then" he said, kissing my cheek. "See you guys later." He waved and made his way down the corridor.


	33. Chapter 33

"Jon, we need to talk" I said quietly as we got inside the house. The weeks had flown by, and my seven and a half month pregnant belly was starting to slow me down. He stopped putting the bags down and looked at me. "I don't like the sound of this Jord" he admitted quietly. I nodded. "Just put the bags down and come sit with me?" I asked. He dropped them all at the same time and walked straight into the kitchen, in the complete opposite direction to me. "Damn it Jon!" I yelled, following him. He grabbed juice out of the fridge and looked at me. "You haven't had a drink for hours Jordan" he said harshly. "I'm making you a juice before we sit down and have your supposed talk, ok?" "Uh, ok" I said, turning my back on him and heading back towards the lounge.

I had just got comfortable on the sofa when he walked in. "Shoes off" he said, handing me my juice. "In a minute" I groaned. "I can't reach my feet Jon. Just let me rest a second." He shook his head, handing me his juice too before pulling my shoes off. "There" he said softly, taking his juice from me. "Do I need to be sitting for this talk?" I nodded and he groaned. "What have I done this time?" he asked, sitting opposite me. I frowned. "Nothing, I think" I said. "What makes you think you've done something wrong?" "Oh I dunno" he said. "It's just, every time you give me the we need to talk speech it's cos I've fucked up somehow." I shook my head. "Not this time" I said. "You're fucking perfect Jon. These past few weeks I couldn't have asked for a better husband." "But?" he asked sceptically. I smiled. "No buts, Jon" I said. "Seriously. The thing is, in around six weeks, we're gonna have a baby. And, well, we haven't planned a single thing. Hospital. Names. Nothing." He looked at me blankly. "Whatever you want, I'm good with that" he said. "I mean, it ain't me who has to push it out. Whatever pain relief you want, seriously, take it. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. And of course I'm gonna be there." I nodded, taking a deep breath before hitting him with the next sentence. "I want to have our baby here" I said. "I want a home birth. Just me and you, and a midwife. Oh, and a birthing pool. Nobody else." He nodded slowly. "Ok" he said finally. "And I don't want to travel anymore" I said quietly. "I can't Jon. I'm too tired constantly." He looked at me quickly before nodding again. "I knew this would come" he admitted. "And I know it's for the best, for you and for Floyd. So ok. Doesn't mean I ain't gonna miss you though." "I'm gonna miss you too papa" I said, standing up and going to sit by him. I totally misjudged the gap and sat half on his lap. "Jeez Jord, you lump" he said laughing. I punched him then cuddled into him. "Love you" I whispered as he kissed my head. "Love you too momma" he whispered back.

He seemed to relax a lot after that, and our days off flew by. "You don't have to come to house shows Jord" he reminded me softly as I packed our bags ready for our trip. I nodded. "I know babe" I said. "I think this weekend will be my last one. Let's go out with a bang." "I like the sound of that" he said, taking the bag from me and dropping it on the floor before pulling me into his arms. "Seriously jord" he said. "If you wanna stay home, stay. I'm not gonna force you to travel now." I nodded. "I know" I said. "One more week, ok? I need to sort time off with Hunter." "Ok" he said kissing my head. "As long as you're sure." "I am" I said, kissing him back. "Let me finish this packing and then I'll sort some food, ok?" He shook his head. "Let me finish the packing, then I'll sort the food" he said picking the bag back up. "You go rest." I smiled. "When did you get so perfect?" I asked. "When I met you" he said simply. "Now go." I smiled and left him packing while I went to rest in the lounge.

"Hey sleepy" he said, shaking me gently. "Here, eat this." I took the sandwich from him and sat up slowly. "Ow Floyd" I groaned, rubbing my side. Jon frowned. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Foot in ribs" I said. He grinned. "I get that all the time" he said. "Owens is a brute!" I laughed. "Trust you" I said, watching as he sat down slowly. "What is it?" I asked. He winced. "Hunter called while you were sleeping" he said. "Um, at TLC, which is next weekend, I'm going over. I'm getting the Intercontinental Championship from Owens." "That's amazing!" I said, my sandwich forgotten as I threw my arms around him. "You hear that Floyd? Papa gonna be champ!" Jon hugged me then sat me back. "There's more" he said. "Being champ means more appearances, more time on the road. This couldn't have come at a worse time Jord, with Floyd due anytime now I don't wanna leave you alone." I nodded. "We'll get through this Jon" I said. Let me have a word with Hunter tomorrow, ok?" He nodded. "You always did have a way of convincing him otherwise" he grinned.


	34. Chapter 34

"Uh oh" Hunter said, looking up as I walked into the office backstage at Raw. I grinned and sat down, making myself comfortable. "What have I done this time?" he asked warily. I grinned, sliding his diary out from under his arm. "Nothing" I said, thumbing through it to find the dates I wanted. "Pen?" he asked, holding one out. I took it from him and grinned. "Floyd is due here" I said, circling the due date. "Which means I'm gonna need to borrow your new intercontinental champion for a week, maybe more." "He told you" Hunter said quietly. I nodded, sliding his diary back to him. "He did" I said, looking him in the eye. "He's my husband Paul, it's what we do. He gets told he's going over, he tells me so I get him time off. Teamwork. Look, please don't think we don't appreciate what you're doing for us, we do. I mean, champ means more money, right? But, it couldn't have come at a worse time for us. Champ also means more interviews and travelling. With the baby due, it's gonna be hard on Jon. I've already told him I'm not travelling anymore after this week. I physically can't." He looked at me quickly. "As of when?" he asked. I shrugged. "Smackdown taping tomorrow is my last" I said. "I'm exhausted Hunter. I need to rest and get things sorted at home ready for Floyd." He nodded. "I guess not knowing what state you're gonna have your first baby in is kinda wrong" he said. I frowned at him. "Floyd will be born in Nevada" I said simply. "We're having a home birth. I gotta go find Jon. Can I leave this all with you to sort?" He nodded. "Leave it with me kid" he grinned. "Ambrose will get the time to be with you, and be there for the birth, no matter what. You have my word." I smiled. "I knew I would" I said, getting up and walking to the door. "I owe you one Paul." He waved me away with a grin and I went to go find Jon.

"Man you're still sexy even when you're carrying a baby elephant" Nick groaned as I walked towards him in the corridor. I smiled. "It's a baby lunatic actually" I said, rubbing my bump absently. "What's up Nick?" "Nothing Jord" he said hugging me gently as soon as I was close enough. "How you feeling?" "Like I'm carrying a baby elephant" I said, laughing as I linked my arm through his. "You headed to catering? Good, I'll tag along. I, uh, want you to hear this from me." "Hear what?" he asked quickly. "Tomorrow night is my last one" I said, not looking at him as we walked. "Time to prepare for Floyd. I can't travel anymore Nick, it's too tiring." "And Ambrose is ok travelling without you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nope" Jon said, linking his arm through mine. "But Ambrose knows what's best for his wife, and travelling constantly isn't it. Love you." He kissed me on the head and disappeared again. "So not a lunatic" Nick groaned as we walked into catering.

"Hey beautiful!" Paige grinned as I pulled out a seat next to her. I grinned and kissed her cheek before sitting down. "What's happening Paige?" I asked as she went back to picking at her food. She shrugged. "Same shit, different day" she said. "What's up with you?" "She's leaving tomorrow!" Nick yelled from across the room. I groaned. "Way to let me break it to my best friend Nicholas!" I yelled back. "You're welcome!" he yelled, grinning as he carried on piling a plate with food. "Leaving?" Paige spluttered. "As in, forever?" I shook my head quickly. "As in, maternity leave" I said, pointing at the bump. "Travelling is too much now, I just can't do it. I don't have ankles anymore Paige!" She grinned. "As long as it's not forever" she said. "And auntie Paige can have baby cuddles, then we're good." I nodded. "Course you can" I said hugging her. "I'd better go find Jon..." "Corridor" Colby said walking in. "Push-ups. His segment is first. Get out there momma!" I smiled. "Thank Colby" I said, kissing him on my way past.

"Oh man" I groaned, leaning against the wall as I watched Jon go through his pre-match warm up. Push ups. Fingertip push ups. Joe caught me swooning and grinned. "It's moves like those that got you in that mess Goodie" he said, walking over to me. "Nuh uh" Jon said, standing up and pushing him out of the way. He picked me up and pinned me against the wall, wrapping my legs around him. "I bet it was this one. What do you reckon Jord?" he asked, winking as Joe pretended to be sick. "I reckon you're gonna break your back if you keep picking me up" I said kissing him softly. He moaned and kissed me back hungrily. "Don't care" he whispered. "How did your meeting with Hunter go?" "Jordan!" Hunter yelled down the corridor. I groaned. "Guess I'm gonna go find out" I said as Jon put me down. "Love you." "Love you too" he said, kissing me before letting me go to Hunter.


	35. Chapter 35

"I'm just gonna give it to you straight Jord" Hunter said, closing the door quietly behind him. "No can do. The higher ups, they want you there for the pay per view. In the ring, well, at least ringside, after Ambrose wins." "And if I don't?" I asked quietly, fighting back tears as I looked at him. He winced before speaking. "Then Ambrose doesn't get time off after the baby is born" he said simply. I looked at him in horror. "This isn't fair Paul" I whispered. He shook his head and put his arms around me as I let the tears fall. "I know" he said quietly. "My husband is a workhorse when it comes to this company" I said, pushing him away and wiping my eyes. "You do realise that I had to talk him out of retiring when the baby is born, right?" Now it was his turn to look at me in horror. "He wouldn't?" he spluttered. I nodded. "Oh, he would" I said. "Ask Nick, or Colby. They both know I had to talk him out of it. If he doesn't get time off, he'll be gone. Mark my words." I pulled the door open and ran out of the office.

"Jordan?" Paige asked as I walked quickly up the corridor. "Hide me" I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the divas dressing room. "I need to make it look like I haven't been crying." She nodded and pushed the door open quickly. "Come on" she said, helping me sit down. "We're gonna get you sorted, and you're gonna explain everything to me while we do. Deal?" I nodded slowly and she smiled. "Good" she said, grabbing her bag.

"That's fucking terrible!" she yelled when I finished explaining. "How can they expect you to do that? Surely it's not safe for you ringside when you're fit to burst?" I nodded. "Jon is gonna flip" I said. She shook her head. "He can't find out, Jord" she said. "What choice do I have?" I asked. "If I don't do it, my husband doesn't get time off to be with me and our baby." "Leave it with me" she said softly. "I'm gonna go bamboozle them with health and safety facts. You ain't going anywhere near that ring on Sunday, I promise you." I watched helplessly as she ran out of the locker room.

"There you are" Jon said, wrapping his arms around me as soon as I set foot outside the locker room. "I've been looking for you everywhere. You ok?" I started to nod, then shook my head. "We gotta talk" I said quietly. He looked at me warily before nodding. "Ok" he said. "Locker room?" I nodded and let him lead me to the door. "Jordan!" Paige yelled. I paused and watched as she ran towards me. "Before you do what I think you're gonna do" she said breathlessly. "Hunter wants a word. Now." Jon frowned. "Somebody wanna fill me in?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at us both. Paige shrugged. "Sure" she said. "Hunter apparently has no problem blackmailing your wife over whether you get to spend time with her and your newborn lunatic after the pay per view." Jon frowned at her. "In English?" he asked. Paige grinned. "Ambrose" she said slowly. "If Jordan doesn't appear ringside with you on Sunday, you don't get to see your child born. Better?" "Over my fucking dead body!" he yelled, pushing us both out of the way and running up the corridor. "Oops" Paige said, winking at me. "My job here is done." She kissed my cheek quickly and skipped back into the divas locker room. I groaned and made my way to Hunter's office quickly before Jon killed him.

The yelling was loud. Real loud. "Jon! Stop it!" I screamed, just to make myself heard. He paused for a second, literally a second, before tearing into Hunter again. "I am gonna get every health and safety guy on this" he warned. "There is no way Jordan is going ringside on Sunday. It's not safe for her, or my baby." Hunter smirked. "The way I see it, Ambrose" he said, straightening his tie. "Is, she doesn't really have a choice. Unless she wants to be bringing up baby alone while you do every single piece of media I can get them to throw at you." Jon looked at me quickly, then shook his head. "Wanna bet?" he asked, squaring up to Hunter yet again. Hunter nodded. "Actually, yes" he said, sniggering. Jon shook his head and backed away. "You lose, Hunter" he said, walking over to me and holding my hand. "My wife wins." Hunter frowned. "How?" he spluttered. Jon grinned. "Because" he said. "You can shove your championship up your ass. I quit." He pulled me out of the room and down the corridor before I could argue.


	36. Chapter 36

Breach of contract. I groaned as I paced the hall of our apartment. He should be home by now. He should be... The sound of his key in the lock made me look up. "Fuck you're beautiful" he groaned, dropping his bags and running to me, kissing me deeply. "Don't mind us!" Nikki and Paige said from the doorway. I pulled away from Jon and looked at them quickly. "Oh my god!" I squealed. "What are you doing here?" I hugged them both quickly while I waited for my answer. "Jon" Nikki said simply. "He, uh, told us you were blooming and we wanted to see for ourselves, since you don't come visit us anymore. And as we were in town tonight, we figured it would be the perfect time." "Knock knock!" Joe said, peeking his head around the door. I grinned as he and Colby made their way in to the apartment. "Getting kinda crowded in here" Jon said, running his hands through his hair nervously. "Wanna go in the lounge?" "Uh, Jon" I said, my turn to be nervous. "It's kinda full in there too." He frowned and pushed the door open. "What the...?" he asked, looking at me.

So. It had been a month since Jon quit. Hunter got the lawyers onto it and threatened Jon with everything he could. That, plus agreeing he could have the time off once Jon threatened him with health and safety yet again. So Jon won the intercontinental championship as agreed and I was shown celebrating backstage on the tron. Win win.

"Jordan?" Jon asked, tapping his foot lightly. I groaned as the woman got off the sofa to introduce herself. "I'm Mary" she said softly as she shook his hand. "I'm the midwife. Your wife is in labour, Mr Good. She's been waiting for you." "Labour?" he asked quickly, looking at me. I nodded. "But you can't be" he said as Paige, Nikki and the guys hugged me. "It's too early." "It's two weeks Jon" I said, holding onto the wall as another contraction hit. "Three minutes Jordan" Mary called. "I think it's time." I nodded and let them lead me into the lounge. "We'll, um, stay in the kitchen" Nikki said, kissing me quickly. "I'll call john and let him know. Just don't be all night about this ok?" "I'll try" I said, laughing. She led everyone out and closed the door softly,leaving me in the room with Jon and Mary. "Wanna get in?" Mary asked. I nodded, smiling as Jon helped me out of my leggings and underwear. He helped me into the birthing pool and helped me sit. "It's ok" he whispered, kissing me softly. "Everything is gonna be ok. I'm here. Just me and you, just how you wanted it." I nodded, smiling as he sat on the floor behind me. "I'm right here" he said soothingly as another contraction hit. I concentrated on him kissing my neck until it passed. "You ok?" Mary asked. I smiled. "Perfect" I said. She smiled. "I'm guessing hubby makes everything better?" she asked. I grinned. "Everything is more bearable with Jon around" I said.

"I need to move" I moaned. "This isn't working anymore... Woah, Jon, where are you going?" I spun around, watching as he stripped to his boxers and stepped into the pool. "On your knees Jord" he said as he sat in front of me. He opened his legs and I crawled between them. "Better?" he asked, rubbing my stomach. I nodded, kissing him softly. Mary watched us, smiling. "I love you so much" Jon whispered. "Hold that thought" I moaned, glancing across at Mary. She looked at me and nodded. "Good girl" she said as Jon frowned. "Papa" she said. "Reach down and help your baby. That's right. There we go. Jordan, lean back against Jon now. The hard part is over. Congratulations mama and papa. Jon, you wanna hand the baby to Jordan?" Jon nodded and passed me the baby as she began to cry. "Hey little one" Jon said soothingly. "It's ok. Papa is here. Oh fuck Jord! We did it. You did it! I'm so proud of you. I love you so much!" I looked up at him and he kissed me tenderly as the door to the lounge opened and Nikki poked her head round. "We safe to come in?" she asked quietly. Jon grinned. "Absolutely" he said softly. "Come and meet our daughter."

The door was pushed open wider and Colby burst in. "I heard crying... Oh! Wow!" he said. "That was quick!" Jon grinned. "My wife is just amazing" he said quietly, looking down at our daughter. "Guys"'Mary said. "Sorry to break this up, but do you want to wait outside while I just check Jordan and the baby over? It won't take long, I promise?" They nodded quickly and went back outside. "Jon" Mary asked, looking at him. "Do you want to cut the cord?" He looked at it, then looked at me. I nodded slightly and he smiled. "Yeah" he said. "Hands on dad right here." She smiled and showed him what to do, then waited to take the baby from me. "Just gonna weigh her" she said softly. "Jon, you want to get some towels so Jordan can get out of the pool? And maybe get her some fresh clothes?" He nodded and got out quickly, dripping water everywhere. He looked at me and shrugged. "I'll clean it up" he said before disappearing out of the room.

He was back within seconds. "Towels" he said triumphantly. Mary smiled. "All looks good Jordan" she said. "Afterbirth is whole, so I think we're good to go. You wanna get out of there?" I nodded and smiled as Jon got back in to help me up. "You" he said, eyes full of tears. "Are amazing. Seriously. I love you so freaking much." I smiled and held onto him as I climbed out of the pool. "Just gonna go get cleaned up" I said quietly, covering myself with a towel. Jon nodded and took the baby from Mary again. "Hey beautiful" he said softly. "Papa is here. Papa will always be here." I smiled and opened the door, heading to the bedroom quickly before any of the others saw me.


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey momma" Nikki said, smiling at me as I walked back out of the bedroom, finally feeling human again. "How the hell are you walking?" Paige asked, running to me and hugging me gently. "You do realise that's a nine pound baby you just squeezed out, right?" I looked at Nikki quickly and she nodded. "Nine three actually" she said. "Come on, let's get you in the lounge and sat down." I let her lead me back into my husband, and our daughter.

"Your phone has gone mad" Jon said, not looking up from the baby. I smiled and sat next to him. "My phone can wait" I said. He looked at me and nodded. "I can't stop looking at her Jord" he said, glancing back down at her. "I wanna kiss you, so much! But it means I have to stop staring at her and I just can't do it." Mary laughed. "Where's this hard guy psycho husband you were telling me about, Jordan?" she asked, perching herself on the edge of the sofa. "I'm wondering that myself" I admitted. She smiled. "Everything is good here" she said. "So I'm gonna leave now. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me, ok?" I nodded and started to stand up. "No you don't" Jon growled. "Here. Take our daughter. I'll see Mary out." I smiled as he passed her to me and stood up. "Thank you for everything" I said. Mary grinned. "Just doing my job" she said, smiling at Paige and Nikki as they sat next to me. "Although, I must say, that was the most loving birth I think I've ever seen. Jon, you were amazing with Jordan. I mean, getting in the pool with her, taking her mind off the contractions, letting her lean on you. You've got a good one there Jordan. I'll see you for the next baby." She winked and Jon followed her out.

"He did what?" Colby asked. I smiled. "He was amazing Colby" I said. "He delivered her." "Told you" Jon said walking back in. "Complete hands on dad." Nikki looked at me, tears rolling down her face. "I can't believe we were here for it" she said, kissing my cheek. "Thank you so much for letting us stay." I smiled. "I'm just happy I didn't keep you waiting all night" I said. She grinned. "Mind if I tweet about it?" she asked. I glanced at Jon and he shook his head. "I don't use it" he said. "Suppose somebody should." I nodded as Nikki grabbed her phone from her bag. "Completely honoured to have been at the birth of the most precious little girl I have ever met. Congratulations to Dean and Jordan on the birth of their daughter" she wrote. I smiled. "Thanks guys" I said. "For everything." I stifled a yawn quickly but Joe saw it. "We should go" he said. "Let you guys get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow ok?" I nodded as Jon stood and walked them all out. I sighed as I heard the front door close. "Just us now momma" he said quietly as he walked back in. "No Jon" I said, glancing down at our daughter. "It will never be just us again." He nodded. "Wouldn't want it any other way" he said quietly. "Come on. She's fine. It's been tiring for her too. Bedtime for my ladies." I nodded and let him take her from me. "She's gonna need feeding" I said. He shook his head. "I fed her while you were getting cleaned up" he said. "Mary supervised, it's ok. I'm gonna get you both into bed and then go make some bottles." I looked at him quickly. "I know what I'm doing Jord" he assured me. I nodded. "Ok" I said, walking slowly into the bedroom. "I'm too tired to argue." He waited for me to get into bed before putting the baby in her crib next to his side. "You need to sleep" he said before I could argue. I smiled and watched as he lay next to me on the bed. "Come here" he said softly. I didn't need telling twice. I cuddled in to his side and was asleep in no time.

When I woke up the next morning I was alone in the bedroom. I got up, washed, and headed to the kitchen. I heard voices before I opened the door. Jon, and somebody I didn't recognise. I waited a second then pushed the door open gently. "Ah, you know" Jon said, his back to me. "What would any other lunatic do first thing on a Saturday morning?" The person laughed. I glanced at the table. His phone was on speaker. I understood straight away. Media. "Give us a clue what the lunatic fringe of the WWE is doing" the person said. Jon chuckled. "Well" he said. "At this moment in time, I'm sat in my kitchen feeding my hours old baby daughter, waiting for my wife to get up. Not very lunatic like, but you asked." "Back up" the person said. "Daughter? Jordan had the baby?" "She sure did" Jon said, looking down at the bundle in his arms. "She was amazing. Our daughter is beautiful, just like her mother. I'm completely in love with them both. Ah, my wife is awake. Excuse me a second." He turned to me and smiled. "Good morning beautiful" he whispered, kissing me gently. "Morning handsome" I whispered back. "Go on, pass her to me. I'll finish up while you finish your interview." Now that's teamwork" the person said. Jon laughed. "Indeed it is" he said, handing me the baby and kissing us both before picking up his phone.


End file.
